There For You
by Ultratron
Summary: All seemed good for May when she had just won the Grand Festival, but when she looses the only Family she has, she decides to go to a family she knows she can rely on. Advaceshipping, one sided Amourshipping and Slight Pokeshipping. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy

**Me:**** Here is my new story, there will be advance shipping in this story but probably around chapters 3 or 4, anyways I do not own Pokemon**

**Ages: Ash-16, May-15, Delia-36, Serena-16**

_**Italics -**_** setting &amp; time, ' ' - thoughts, " " - dialogue**

_Petalburg city, Hoenn Region 12:05 AM_

May Maple was riding her bike through the city, she had just finished re-challenging the Hoenn Grand Festival, and this time she won. she was carrying the cup in the basket of her new green bike, which was given to her by her rival Drew as a congratulations present. She was wearing a blue bandanna, a turquoise black collared shirt, a black skirt, and blue biking shoes.

She had a large smile on her face as she biked home, her parents told her over the video phone that they were going out to eat to celebrate her victory.

'these are going to be the best days of my life' she thought, she was nearing the gym, and her smiled enlarged. She stopped her bike and quickly ran into her house. she knocked.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home" she said happily…there was no answer.

She turned the nob of the door, and surprisingly it was open, she passed through it and entered the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm ho-" May stopped when she saw something that would change her life forever , tears flowed down her cheeks

"N-no" she struggled to say as she covered her mouth with her two hands

"M-mom….d-dad….Max!" she cried as she fell to her knees.

_Petalburg Hospital, 3:45 PM_

May sat quietly with red eyes in a small waiting room, a doctor entered the room.

May quickly stood upend looked at the doctor "W-well?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head, causing May to gasp and tears fell down her cheek once again.

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, there wast anything we could do, they lost to much blood.

That had only made her cry more.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said simply as he walked out of the room.

May quietly sat back down and cried into her hands 'this is the worst day of my life'

_Five days later, Petalburg Pokemon Center,8:57 PM_

May laid on the bottom bunk in silence, her back facing way from the wall as she quietly sobbed. she had been like this ever since, 'who could have done this?' she thought "why would someone do this?" she asked.

"What am I going to do?" she said wile sobbing. over the past few days, the police had started to investigate the case, and the officer Jenny told May that it would be best if she stopped traveling for a while and find a place to stay, since the murder might be targeting her as well. But there was a problem, May didn't know were to go, She had no other family besides her parents and Max.

suddenly the poke balls sitting on the table beside the bed opened revealing Blaziken, Munchlax, Beutifly, Glaceon, Delcatty, and Wartortle.

at the sound of the poke balls opening, May turned around in her bed and saw her loyal Pokemon .

"Hey guys," she said as she sat up and wiped her tears

"Munch" said Munchlax sadly as it sat on the bed and looked at its trainer

May smiled at the normal type and rubbed its head. Over these days May's pokemon would release themselves from their balls to comfort their trainer.

May sighed "What am I going to do guys? I cant stay in this Pokemon center forever,"

The Pokemon all looked at each other and muttered a few words to each other and turned back to May.

"Any ideas?" she asked

all of them shook their heads, but then Beutifly and Glaceon had ideas pop in their head simultaneously.

May saw the expression on Glaceon and Beutifly's faces and asked "What's up you two? got any ideas?"

Glaceon and Beutifly ran/flew to May's fanny pack, and began to rummage through it.

"Hey! What are you guys doing" she exclaimed

Glaceon and Beutifly then removed their heads from May's fanny pack and ran back to her.

"What is up with you tw-" May stopped talking when Beutifly dropped a red rose in her lap and Glaceon dropped a half ribbon.

May looked down at the two items in her lap and back at the two Pokemon staring at her intensely.

"You guys think i should ask one of them?" she asked the two

The ice type and bug type nodded.

May looked back down at her lap and picked up the rose with her right hand, and the half ribbon with her left. she stared at the two items, the rose was given to her by Drew along with the bike, and the ribbon was something she shared with her former traveling companion Ash, when they tied in a contest in terracotta town and split it. she looked at both items carefully, the ribbon was still shinning when she held it up in the light, the rose however was beginning to die

_Petalburg city Pokemon Center, 9:01 PM_

May sat at the video phone in silence, with the phone being held to her ear with the rings starting.

After a few rings the screen then showed a woman with brown eyes, and short brown hair, she was wearing her gardening cloths, she looked at May with a smile.

"Why hello May!" she said cheerfully "How have you been doing?"

May frowned "Not so well Mrs. Ketchum,"

"Is something wrong?" Delia asked

May looked down at her lap and felt the inedible tears begin.

"May, what happened?" Delia asked with concern

May looked at Delia with watery eyes "M-My parents…They were killed a few days ago,"

Delia gasped and looked at the teenage girl with sadness "I'm so sorry May,"

"The police said that I couldn't travel since the killer might come after me next, they said I would have to find a place to stay," May said as she teared up "And I don't really have any other family so…I was wondering if…if"

"May," Delia said suddenly "You don't have to say it, you are welcome to come stay with us,"

"R-really?"

Delia smiled "Of course, any friend of Ash is practically family in my book,"

May's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy "Oh, thank you Mrs. Ketchum! you have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Its no problem, besides it would be nice to have some more company while Ash is away,"

"Ash isn't home yet?" May asked

"No, he's out in the Kalos region, although he is currently in the Confrence, so he should be home in couple of days,"

"Oh, ok" said May, slightly disappointed

"So when will you be coming?" asked Delia

"Um, I'll be taking the fairy so probably tomorrow night,"

"Ok May, stay safe, I'll bet there at the dock to greet you,"

"Alright, thank you so much Mrs. Ketchum,"

"Oh May please call me Delia"

May smiled "Ok, thank you Delia"


	2. Chapter 2: It's Okay

**Me: here's chapter 2. Man this story got followers really fast, thanks for that. I'd also like to thank the guest review for pointing out there was some errors in the first chapter, although I don't plan on getting a beta reader because I'd rather fix my own mistakes.**

_Viridian city doc, Kanto Region, 7:24 PM_

May sat patiently as she waited on the bench, with her suitcase in front of her, although she was happy that Ash's mother was willing to let her stay at the Ketchum home, she was a little disappointed that Ash wasn't home yet, she had hoped that seeing him would lift her spirits. He always seemed to do that to her for some reason. Sure she and Ash weren't extremely close, but she always enjoyed his company and support. In fact, when she first started traveling alone in Johto she would at times regret leaving, but she had to find her own battling style since Ash's influence on her caused her to lose the Kanto Grand Festival. Yeah maybe she was being a little selfish, but even Ash would say she should do anything she can to reach her dream.

May put on a smile when she saw Delia approached the teenage girl.

"Hello May," Delia said as she stood in front of the bench.

"Hey Delia" May said as she stood up from the bench and grabbed one her suitcase. "Shall we go?"

Delia smiled and two then made their way through Viridian city.

_Pallet Town, Kanto Region, 8:37 PM_

"Here we are" said Delia as she and May went through the small gate allowing them to enter the lawn and approach the door of the small two home.

Delia knocked the door, causing May to raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't bring you're keys?" she asked.

Delia turned to the coordinator and smiled "I didn't have to,"

The door then opened revealing a Mr. Mime. "Mime!" the psychic type exclaimed happily, allowing the the two into the house.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Mr. Mime" May said with a smile as she patted the Pokemon on the head.

"Mime!" it replied happily.

Mr. Mime closed the door and exited the living room and entered the kitchen to wash the dishes.

May looked at the room they were currently in there was a small coffee table in front of the couch, And the staircase was right behind the couch.

"So, I guess I'll sleep on the couch?" May asked.

"That wont be necessary, you can stay in Ash's room until he comes back, we can figure out something by then," Delia replied.

"Ok, thanks," May then grabbed one of her suit case and began to walk up the stairs to Ash's room.

'This is kinda cute' she thought when she entered the room saw that Ash's bed was tall, it was half as tall as the ceiling, it even had its own mini stair case. his desk was also pressed against it and on the other side of the room was a drawer with a small TV on it. May walked towards the bed and smiled .

"Never seen a bed like this before," she then set her suitcase next to the desk. When she turned around she saw another drawer next to the door, she approached it and picked up a familiar item.

"Look what we have here" she said as she held up the wooden Teddiursa doll. she had given the doll to Ash when she went to visit them for the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. She sighed as she put it back down and pulled out the chair from the desk and sat in it. She began to think about her little brother, she remembered how he followed her with Professor Birch last time she came to Pallet town, and that's when they began to travel with Ash and Brock again so that he could challenge the frontier brains.

May then crossed her arms on the desk and put her head down, she felt tears build up. he wasn't going to follow her this time.

_Unknown area, Unknown time_

May was laying on a hill the moon was full and shooting stars fell from the sky.

"Were am I?" she asked.

"May!"

May looked to her side to see a pair of feet, and when she looked up she gasped.

"Ash is home, and he said that he would battle my Treecko!" exclaimed Max.

May stood up from the grass and looked at her little brother. "M-max?"

"Come on May! don't you want to watch us battle!" said Max as he grabbed onto his sister's arm and began to pull her to his destination.

"Max!"

"What is up with you sis?" asked the boy as he turned back to his sister.

May felt tears build up as she saw Max's face was covered in cuts, causing blood to roll down his face.

May fell to her knees and began to cry.

"May, why are you crying?" asked Max "Don't you want to see my first battle with Ash?"

_Pallet Town, Kanto region, 7:04 AM_

May opened her eyes to find herself in bed, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

she sighed "Guess it was just a dream," she said as she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes 'Maybe it was all just a dream' she thought, but that theory was quickly debunked when she saw she was in Ash's bed. 'guess not'

May got down from the bed and changed into a new pair of cloths. She put on her current blue attire, minus the bandanna and began to make her way out of the room.

As May walked downstairs she was greeted by the smell of breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. Ketchum," May said as she entered the kitchen/dinning room, attempting to appear in a good mood.

"Morning May, and what did I tell you about calling me that?" Delia said as she set two plates on the small round table.

"Oh sorry Delia" May replied as she took a seat.

Delia sat across from May and began to eat the eggs from her plate in silence.

May felt slightly awkward as she stabbed her fork into the scrambled eggs, she wasn't used to eating in such a small table with only one other person. Back in petalburg the dinning room was separate from the kitchen and the table was big enough for six people, and at this point she and Max would be arguing about some silly thing.

"You know it's only normal to be sad." said Delia, causing May to look up form her plate and at the woman across the table.

"How did you know I was sad?" May asked.

"Well you just lost you're family a few days ago, how old are you again dear?"

"fifteen" May said simply.

"Now someone that age shouldn't be experiencing things like that, but unfortunately life had other plans, but even though you're mom, dad and little brother aren't here anymore, you still have memories right?"

May nodded.

"Good memories?"

She nodded again.

"Then treasure those memories, because thats something no one can take away from you,"

May started to cry, causing Delia to smile. She reached over and place a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, its only healthy, just let it all out" Delia said with sympathy

**Me: Theres the second chapter, Ash should show up in the next chapter(there will be a two day time skip) so stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey

**Me: thanks for the reviews guys, and to answer Reborn Dark Phoenix's question, all will be answered in this chapter**

_Pallet Town, 11:45 AM_

It has been two days since May started staying at the Ketchum home. May still felt very depressed and always wore a fake smile whenever she went out of the house, like she was currently.

She was walking on the stairs that led to Professor Oak's lab, to drop off her Pokemon and check up on her Venasaur, who she had left at Oak's laboratory to spend time with Ash's Bulbasaur.

May had finally reached the building and knocked the door three times as she awaited for someone to answer.

After a few seconds the door was opened by a boy slightly older then May with black hair and a red headband.

"Hey May, what's up?" he asked

"Hey Tracey, I'm going to be staying at Ash's house for a while, so I decided to drop off my Pokemon here" she replied

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Ketchum told us about that," he said as he allowed May inside the home "I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay, I'm fine" May lied.

_Pallet Town, 11:47 AM_

At the end of the staircase leading to the Oak Lab two figures approached it and one of them looked at it in wonder.

"Wow, thats a long staircase," the blonde girl said.

the boy next to her chuckled along with the Pikachu on his shoulder at his friend.

"Don't worry Serena, its not as bad as it looks."

"Pika!" he electric type exclaimed.

"Alright if you say so, but Ash, don't you think we should have stopped by to see your mom first?" Serena asked.

Ash shrugged "We'll go after I drop them off and cache up with the others." He then smiled. "Race ya there?"

"Ash You know I'm not much of a-" she then stopped when she saw that Ash had already started darting up the stairs. She sighed and smiled "Here we go again" she then began to chase after her friend.

_Pallet Town, 11:51 AM_

May was walking through the Oak field and pulled out all six of her poke balls and threw them in the air, releasing Glaceon, Blaziken, Wartortle, Munchlax, Beutifly, and Delcatty.

the Pokemon began to stretch and explore the field, causing May to put on another fake smile.

Rustling was then heard from the bushes, causing May to turn and out of the bushes came out a Venasaur. the grass type ran towards May, and pounced on her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Vena-saur!" the Venasaur exclaimed as it licked it's trainers face, causing May to giggle a little.

"I missed you to Venasaur," May said as she hugged her Venasaur's head, for once she was actually slightly happy.

May crawled from beneath Venasaur and stood up to see a Bulbasaur standing right beside Venasaur.

May crouched down and patted the Bulbasaur on the head "Hey there Bulbasaur, have you been having fun with Venasaur?"

"Bulba!" the grass starter said under May's touch.

May stood up and looked at her Venasaur "So have you been doing well?" May asked as she petted it's forehead.

"Vena!" it said happily.

May then heard someone running towards her direction, she turned to see the person had stopped when he caught sight of her. He stood only ten feet away from her with a surprised look o his face.

"May?" the boy asked

May attempted to smile at the sight of her friend "Hey Ash, long time no see."

"You could say that again" Ash replied as he smiled and began to approach May "So what are you doing here?"

"Pika pika?" asked the electric type on the boy's shoulder

May's smile dropped and her eyes saddened when he asked her that question 'guess Delia didn't tell him' she thought.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ash asked noticing his friends sudden change of mood.

May sighed "No, I ju-"

"Ash!"

Ash and May turned to see that a girl with dirty blonde hair was running towards them.

'who is she?' May thought .

the girl stopped in front of Ash and May and panted as she held her knees. "I….told.…you…to….slow….down" she said in between pants.

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his head "Well you know me,"

"So who's this?" asked Serena.

" this is May. She and I used to travel together" Ash replied.

"Oh," she said as she turned to May and held out her hand "I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you."

May looked at Serena for a few seconds before shaking her hand. "You too."

_Pallet Town, 12:30 PM_

Delia was gardening in her front yard, with Mimey. She sighed.

"I really hope with Ash here May's spirits will lift, the poor girl needs someone her age to cheer her up," she said as she was on her knees digging a hole in the dirt.

She raised her head when she heard the front gate open, to see Ash and a blonde girl around his age approach her.

"Hey Mom!" Ash said as his mother stood up and gave her son a hug.

"Oh honey it's nice to see you home," she said happily.

When the embrace ended Ash looked at the girl next to her son and smiled.

"You must be Serena,'

Serena nodded and held her hand out and said "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum,"

Delia shook the girl's hand "Ash didn't tell me you'd be coming,"

Serena blushed slightly "Oh, well, I kinda asked him if I could come last minute,"

Delia nodded but then she noticed that a certain someone was missing from her son's shoulder.

"Ash sweetie, were is Pikachu?"

Ash looked back at the gate and turned back to his mom "Hu, he and May were right behind us a minute ago,"

"Oh so you ran into May?" Delia asked

"Yeah, she already told us that she's going to be staying with us for a couple of days, although she didn't tell me why," Ash replied

Delia's eyes widened 'She didn't tell them what happened'

Suddenly the very girl they were discussing entered through the gate with the electric type on her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry for the wait, Me and Pikachu were just catching up," May said with a smile as she screeched Pikachu's chin.

Delia raised an eyebrow 'I know a fake smile when i see one'

"Oh ok" Ash said simply, "well lets go inside," He and Serena ran into the house and Pikachu jumped from May's shoulder and followed, while May was stopped at the door way by Delia.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked the girl

May sighed "I just couldn't, I don't know why, but it just didn't feel right,"

Delia placed a hand on her shoulder "May, if your going to be staying in this house your going to have to let hi know, how about I tell him?"

May shook her head "I have to tell him myself, I don't want him to treat me a certain way just because his mom told him to, no offense,"

Delia sighed "Alright then"

**Me: So Ash and Serena have made it into the picture, and May is having trouble telling him what happened what will she do? find out next time on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Me: once again thanks for the reviews guys! appreciate the support **

_Pallet Town 1:05 PM_

"Wait so I have to sleep on the couch?" exclaimed Ash.

Ash, Serena, May were sitting on the couch in the living room with Pikachu in Ash's lap and Delia placing glasses of juice on the coffee table in front of them.

"Now Ash, be a gentleman," said Delia

Ash sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch "Fine"

Serena and May giggled slightly while Pikachu sucked on a bottle of ketchup.

"What? are you afraid we might look through your stuff?" asked Serena

"If that's that's the case then its already to late because May has been sleeping in your room for the past few days,"

Ash's eyes widened and look towards May who was sitting on the other edge of the couch. "Did you look through my stuff May?"

May looked slightly startled when she heard Ash say her name, she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh, um…no" she replied simply.

Ash's face turned into one of relief as Delia walked back into the kitchen/dinning room, leaving the three in silence.

"Sooo May you're a coordinator?" Serena said trying to start a conversation.

May weakly smiled at the blonde and said "Yup, been one for five years,"

"Have you won any Grand Festivals?" asked Serena

May's smile faded as she recall winning the festival and biking her way home and saw…

"I've been wondering about that, did you win the Hoenn Grand Festival?" asked Ash.

"Y-yeah" she replied quietly.

"Really?" asked Serena.

"May that's awesome!" said Ash.

"Yeah….." May said in a sad tone catching the attention of Serena and Ash.

"Hey May are you alright?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, you seem kinda down." said Serena.

"I'm fine," she said as she put on a smile "I just didn't get enough sleep last night"

Mr. Mime then walked in holding a tray filled with cookies and placed it on the coffee table.

the three humans and Pokemon had drool coming from their mouths as they gazed at the treats.

_Pallet Town, 9:24 PM_

May was laying down in her sleeping bag with her eyes shut but her mind was all but asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how to tell Ash about her problem. She had no idea why it was such an issue, all she had to do was walk up to him and say "My parents were killed so I'm going to have to stay here"

'Maybe I just need some fresh air' she thought as she opened her eyes and sat up she looked up to Ash's bead to hear Serena lightly snoring, May had let her sleep on Ash's bead since she would only be staying fro a couple of days.

May stood up and silently exited Ash's room and walked down the stairs into the living room. then exited the house through the backdoor in the kitchen, not noticing that Pikachu was sleeping on the fold out bed alone.

May took a deep breath through her nose and sat down against the outer wall of the Ketchum home with her burred in her knees with her arms wrapped around them and slowly closed her eyes.

After a few seconds May heard footsteps approach her, causing her to lift head and open her eyes.

"Hey May, what are you doing out here?"

May looked at her raven haired friend and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep," she replied

Ash smiled and sat down next to her.

They stayed in silence which caused Ash to feel slightly uncomfortable, so he rested his head on his hands.

"Sooooo um how's Drew been doing?" he asked

"He's fine." she said simply

Silence came upon them again causing Ash to raise an eyebrow, he was sure she would start bragging about how she beat him at the grand festival. 'Something's up with her' he thought.

"So were did you get that bike?" Ash asked pointing to the left, were May's green bike was resting against the house.

"Drew got it for me," she replied in the same neutral tone.

"Really? that was nice of him especially since you beat him at the festival,"

"Well…I think Drew might like me," May said blushing slightly.

Ash looked at May with a confused face, causing May to fear the worst 'Don't tell me he's jealous, but then again…' she thought, which only caused her to blush more 'maybe Ash isn't as dense as he used to be'

"Why wouldn't Drew like you May? you and him seem to get along pretty well ever since he helped you after you lost the Kanto Grand Festival,"

May's blush immediately went away as she sighed 'Guess not'

"Ash, I meant like as in like like" she said slightly annoyed.

Ash blinked a few times before his eyes widened in realization.

"O-oh" he said in slight shock.

"Yeah"

Ash scratched his head as he tried to comprehend this information.

"Wait so he wants to kiss you and stuff?" he asked.

May blushed once again "Y-yeah I guess you could say that,"

"….So, do you like him?" Ash asked curiously.

May was taken aback by Ash's question, 'Why does he have to be so nosey?'

"I'm not sure, I don't think so.." she said shyly, slightly turning her face away from Ash.

Ash's face seemed to go back to its normal state as he seemed to go into thought.

"Ash" May said after a few minutes of silence.

Ash turned back to his brunette friend "Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you," she said as she stared down at the grass beneath them.

"What is it?" he asked.

May sighed and looked at her friend "Well, you know how I won the grand festival?"

Ash nodded

"Well after that I went to Petalburg to see my parents and Max, and when I got there I-" she could feel her tears build up as she recalled that day "I-I saw them"

She then broke down and buried her head back into her knees.

"Hey, whats wrong?!" Ash asked, completely taken off guard.

May slightly lifted her head "They were dead! some jerk decided to break into our house and killed them!"

Ash's face softened as he watched her cry, he always hated seeing his friends like that.

"And then…I asked your mom if I could stay here, so I came and all day I've been meaning to tell you." she said, still crying intensely.

Ash then scooted closer to May and put an arm around her, taking her by surprise.

"It's okay…" he whispered to her while running his fingers through her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

Ash felt a tear creep from his eye, soon enough he would start to cry too, knowing that he would never see Norman and Caroline again, and worse of all, he would never get to have that Pokemon battle he promised to Max.


	5. Chapter 5: Park

**Me: New chapter! here ya go**

_Pallet Town, 9:21 AM_

"Come on May, get up," said Serene as she stood over May who was buried in her sleeping bag on the floor of Ash's room.

the brunette made a few grumbling noises as she flipped her body so that her face was facing her pillow.

Serena sighed as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at May.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

A knock was then heard from the door. Serena quickly opened it to let the raven haired teen and his starter in.

"You guy's rea-" he stopped as he saw May still sleeping, he turned to Serena "Why is she still asleep?"

May grumbled at Ash's words as she tried to sleep.

Serena shrugged her shoulders "Guess she didn't get enough sleep last night."

The mention of last night caused Ash to get a small frown as he recalled what May had told him last night. 'guess after our talk she had trouble sleeping' he thought.

Ash kneeled down next to May's sleeping bag and began to shove her "Come on May wake up, you already missed breakfast,"

May lifted her head at the mention of breakfast "W-what?" she asked in fear.

Ash and Pikachu chuckled "That go you up didn't it?" Ash said with a devious smirk.

May, now fully awake glared at her friend, before sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

Ash stood up "Well let's get going"

"Wait going were?" May asked still sitting in her sleeping bag "And I still have to eat,"

"Well Serena said she wanted to look around pallet town, so I thought I'd take you guys to the park," Ash replied with a smile.

"Theres a Pallet Town park?" asked May, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I used to go there a lot when I was little"

May smiled "Well alright then"

_Pallet Town 10:04 AM_

After May ate breakfast the three humans and Pokemon headed for the Pallet Town Park, with Ash and Pikachu walking ahead of May and Serena

"So, Serena how exactly did you and Ash meet?" asked May, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, well we factually first met when we were little," replied the blonde

May was a bit surprised by this "Wait so you used to live here?"

Serena shook her head "No, I just came to Kanto because my parents wanted me to join Professor Oak's Summer Camp, which is were I met Ash,"

"Oh, well it's a good thing you guys were able to see each other again after all that time" May said with a smile.

"Yeah….I'm really happy that he came to Kalos, he's….such a greta guy"

May felt a little anger build up in her, but she wasn't entirely sure why 'Why do I feel angry? she's just talking about Ash'

"So how did you meet Ash?" Serena asked May.

May's strange feeling began to afde away as she recalled the she met her friend "Well, I met him when I went to Professor Birch's lab to get my first Pokemon, and then we just kinda started traveling together,"

"Really? you guys just met there and started traveling together?" asked Serena.

May laughed nervously "Well actually Pikachu kinda destroyed my bike, and I was not really comfortable walking home by myself, and Ash seems like a pretty nice guy so why not?"

Serena chuckled "Ash mentioned something about Pikachu burning bikes"

Serena and May laughed a bit as they told each other stories about whatever memories they had with the pokemon trainer.

"And then their was this one time when we were just arguing and this one couple though we were in love, I mean seriously? me and Ash?" May said as she giggled.

Serena didn't laugh though, she just looked to the side and blushed slightly "Well, I don't think would make a bad boyfriend."

That feeling came upon May once again 'what's up with me today'

"Well, yeah I mean he is a sweet guy, I don't know were I would be without him, the guy did teach me the basics of Pokemon battling," May said slightly blushing as well 'why is my heart beating so fast?'

"Yeah he's really great" replied Serena.

The two girls looked ahead to see the Pallet Town Park, they could barely make out the form of Ash and Pikachu laying under a tree on the other side of the park.

May smiled and began to run to the other side of the park.

Serena sighed "Wait up!" she yelled as she ran after the brunette.

Ash was sleeping peacefully on the Park's grass, as his best friend was sleeping beside him.

May stopped running when she reached the two sleeping forms, she smiled and stood above them 'he looks so cute when he sleeps' she then blushed at her thought 'wait why did I just think that?'

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see May looking down at him, he was a bit surprised, he then just kept staring at her, expecting her to say something, but she didn't she just stared back down at him. Ash couldn't stop staring at her, the way the sun was perching through the leaves of the tree and shined on her just made her irresistible to look at 'wow she looks…really nice'

May noticed how Ash was just staring at her, causing her to blush, but Ash probably didn't notice

She didn't know what to say, she just stared back into his brown eyes.

"Hey!"

Ash quickly sat up, and May looked to the side as Serena approached them.

Serena panted "may…you…little…" she said between pants.

"Sorry about that Serena, almost forgot you weren't a runner" said May.

"Speaking of which" Serena said as she put her hands on her hips and glared down at Ash "What were you thinking? leaving two girls alone, you're lucky that May and I didn't get lost,"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously "Well, you know I was just really excited about getting here, I haven't been here for ages,"

The there spent their time at the park for the rest of the day, May for the first time in the past few days felt happy

**Me: this one was a little shorter then the others, but with summer over Got less time**


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

**Me: Yay! New chapter! hope you guys enjoy it**

_Pallet Town, 6:25 PM _

Ash, Pikachu, May and Serena had been going through Pallet Town for quite a while, they were currently at sitting at a table at the ice cream parlor.

"Serena?" May asked a little concerned.

"Huh?" said the blonde with her eyes half asleep.

"you might want to eat you're ice cream," said May.

"Hu?" Serena looked down anther cone to see the vanilla substance melting to the point that it was dripping down the sides.

"Ah!" Serena exclaimed as she began to lick the melting Vanilla.

Ash, Pikachu, and May chuckled as their friend desperately tried to lick her ice cream.

"You seem tired Serena," said Ash.

"Yeah, maybe you want to go back to the house," said the coordinator.

After she was done licking the ice cream from the sides of her cone Serena yawned. "Yeah, you guys might be right,"

Serena then stood up from her chair. "Well then let's go then," 

Ash was about to get up until May spoke up.

"Actually I kinda wanted to check out Route 1" May said.

Ash and Serena looked at May with two completely different looks, Ash just gave May a smile, while Serena had a raised eyebrow.

'Does she want to spend some alone time with Ash?' Serena thought.

May smiled and pulled out a Brochure "It says here that theres a hill in Route 1 were you can get a breathtaking view of the sunset"

"Sounds great then!" Ash said with a smile, he then turned to Serena "you sure you wanna go back without us?"

Serena began to think for a moment, she trusted May, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy, but she was veery tired, despite the fact she just ate a cone of ice cream.

Serena smiled at the other two "I think I'll pass, I'm really *yawn* tired,"

"Alright then" said Ash, he then turned to the electric mouse on his shoulder. "Hey bud, would you mind taking Serena back to the house, I don't want her to get lost,"

"Pika!" exclaimed happily, the mouse then jumped from his trainer's shoulder and climbed onto Serena's.

Serena smiled and scratched Pikachu's chin, before exiting the ice cream parlor and heading back to the Ketchum home, leaning Ash and May alone, sitting across from each other at the table.

"Sooo, you want to get going to Route 1?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah, the sun is going to set soon, so lets get going" she replied.

Ash and May left the Ice Cream Parlor and headed for Route 1.

_Route 1, 6:46 PM_

"Wow" May said in wonder.

the two were standing on a hill as the sun began to go down.

"Yeah, its pretty nice," Ash said "I remember my mom used to take me here when I was little,"

The two stood in silence as they gazed a the different shades of colors that were seen as the sun slowly went down, but then a tussle came from the trees behind them, causing the two to look behind, and then a swarm of Buterfree appeared from the trees and flew through Ash and May, the two trainers were amazed by what they were witnessing, their normally wasn't any Buterfrees in Route 1, what were they doing here? But that was not what came to their minds, almost simultaneously, they began to cry although unknown to each other since their back were facing each other as they eyed the bug types.

After the swarm flew into the sunset, the two stood their looking at the sun with tears rolling down their cheeks. May then started to sob, which caught Ash slightly off guard, he looked at the coordinator.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

May looked at him and noticed the tears coming from his eyes "Why are you?" she asked.

Ash quickly realized he was crying, he wiped his tears with his arm and hid his eyes in the shadow of his hat.

"The first Pokemon I caught was a Buterfree, and I had to let him go so that he could be with the one he loves," the trainer replied as he felt the stars build up once again.

May looked down at the grounds she continued to sob, then Ash walked closer to his friend and embraced her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked.

"You remember how my mom told us my dad proposed to her in a swarm of Beutifly," she replied.

Ash then rubbed the back of May's head.

"I just….miss them so much" May cried.

There was only a bit of the sun left, leaving the night to enter the sky as the two continued to give each other comfort.

_Pallet Town 7:03 PM_

Delia was washing dishes in the kitchen, while Serena was sitting at the table with Pikachu, while brushing her Fennekin.

"I'm getting worried it's dark, and Ash and May haven't come back yet," said Serena

"Don't worry," said Delia from the kitchen "I'm sure there fine,"

"You seem so calm, my mom would freak if I came home after dark" said Serena.

Delia chuckled "Well after hearing about what he goes through on his journeys, a walk in the park at night seems like nothing" she said as she turned off the sink.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

Delia took a seat across from Serena and Petted Pikachu,who wads laying on the table. "My son has taken down evil organizations and has met legendary pokemon, heck he's even saved the world a few times," She looked at Serena with a smile "I guess I've been getting so worried about those things that everything else a normal mother would go crazy about just kinda feel like nothing, I'm just glad that my boy isn't in any real danger that he can't handle with ease,"

Serena smiled and nodded.

A knock came at the door, causing Serena to get up from the table and open the door.

The door opened to reveal a sight that no one really expected, Ash was standing there with a small smile, and hanging onto his back was a sleeping May.


	7. Chapter 7: Memory

_Route 1, 6:50 PM_

Ash, and May were walking back to the Ketchum home, the two hadn't said anything to each other since their encounter with the Buterfrees.

May then suddenly yawned breaking the silence, causing Ash to turn to her.

"Tired?" he asked.

May nodded "Yeah, guess that Ice cream wasn't really effective,"

Ash smiled "Well we should be their in a few minutes"

"I don't think I'm gonna last that long" May said, as she yawned again.

"geez May you're really lazy some times.."

May glared at the trainer "Hey just because I'm sleepy doesn't mean I-*yawn*"

Ash chuckled, which caused May to slightly blush.

As they walked through Route 1 they passed by a father giving his daughter a piggyback ride.

May sighed when they were out of view.

Ash looked at her "What's wrong?"

"I just…it's silly."

"What?" he said as he stopped walking.

May looked at his eyes, they were filled with concern.

"Well, I loved my dad, and I always will…..but the truth is I never really spent much time with him," she replied feeling the tears return.

"He was always busy training his pokemon, and when whenever he did have time he would spend it with Max, and seeing that girl with her dad, just reminded me of that"

Ash frowned, it seemed no matter what May couldn't stop thinking about her parents and Max, but Ash then remembered something, something the Petalburg gym leader told him years ago.

_Petalburg city, 8:25 PM, 3 years ago_

It was the night of Norman and Caroline's anniversary, everyone had already gotten back into the house to sleep, until…

"Ash, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ash turned around to see Norman standing behind him.

"Um sure Norman," replied the trainer as he followed Norman into the greenhouse.

"Ash, you have no idea how thankful I am of what you and Brock have been doing" Norman said with smile.

"No Problem Norman, but what did Me and Brock do?" Ash asked.

"What have you done? Ash you have done everything, May and Max haven't been happier, especially May, ever since she started traveling with you she has become a whole new person"

"What do you mean?"

Norma sighed and his face turned serious "You see May was never really fond of Pokemon, as a matter of fact she only went to Birch's lab because I told her that she had to become a trainer if she was going to inherit the gym some day"

Ash was a bit surprised at Norman's words "Umm Norman, with all due respect i don't think May wants to be a gym leader, I mean she's a coordinator,"

"I know that, she has found her own dream, and I couldn't be more proud, she was never really fond of being here in Petalburg she would always be talking about going sight seeing and meeting new people, she wanted more,"

Norman smiled again.

"And Ash you have given that to her, you and Brock have helped her become her own person, making a name out of herself other then Norman's daughter"

"Wow Norman….I-I don't know what to say" Ash replied, trying to comprehend what Norman was telling him.

"You can promise me something"

"Um ok, sure" said the trainer.

Norman put his hand on Ash's shoulders.

"Promise me that you will keep her that way, keep her strong and happy, make sure to be there for her when times are tough, protect her whenever she finds trouble, she needs it, She needs a friend her age to rely on to stay strong."

Ash was taken aback by this, he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Promise me that?"

Ash looked down at the floor.

"You promise me?" the gym leader asked again

Ash looked back up at Norman and smiled.

"Don't worry Norman, I promise" 

Norman let go of Ash's shoulders and smiled.

"Thank you, no time to bed, your'e going to need it for our battle tomorrow"

Ash pumped a fist "You bet" 

_Route 1, 6:55 PM_

Ash lifted his eyes from the ground and looked at May, she was crying now.

He walked a bit closer to her, and wiped her tears with with his thumb, causing May to look at him a slightly blush

"Ash, wha-" 

"You cry a lot" Ash said with a chuckle.

May pushed Ash hand from her face and scowled at him.

"No I don't!"

Ash's face softened "Well it's only normal right?"

May wiped her face.

"I guess so" she replied. "Bon't you don't have to be a jerk about it,"

"Sorry," Ash said as he scratched the back of his head "But hey you stopped crying"

May's eye widened, she touched her cheeks to find them dry.

Ash chuckled, while May smiled.

Ash then turned around and faced his back towards May.

"Um Ash, is something wrong?"

"You're still tired right?" he asked.

"Umm yeah"

"well then let me carry you"

"W-WHAT?!" May exclaimed.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

May's cheeks were blood red, 'what's up with him today, he's been so…different'

"Well?" asked Ash, his back still facing her.

"o-okay" she said quietly .

May stood against Ash's back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. her face still blushing madly.

"Alright let's go" Ash said with a smile as he bean to run with May on his back.

May felt her heart beat madly,as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of Ash's. before she could fall asleep she quietly whispered.

"Thank you Ash…."

_Pallet Town, 7:04 PM_

"Ash?" asked Serena

"Who do you think? can I come in, May's kinda heavy," Ash said with a smile

Serena let Ash into the house, were he was greeted by his starter.

"Why are you carrying her?" Serena asked.

"She got sleepy, anyways I'm gonna taker her upstairs, I think by back is gonna give" Ash replied as he walked up stairs to his room, followed by Pikachu.

Serena stayed in the living room, she began to feel man things, anger, sadness, and suspicion.


	8. Chapter 8: Triangles

_Unknown Area, Unknown Time_

May was standing without her bandanna in an empty field of grass, the sun was setting as she gazed at the view.

Footsteps were heard coming from behind her, but she didn't move, she just stood their and continued to gaze at the sun.

May felt arms wrap around her waist, causing her to smile.

"I wanted to ask you something" the person asked.

May closed her eyes and leaned her back against the person.

"Yeah…what is it?" she asked.

The person let go of her waist causing May to open her eyes.

"Turn around" the person said.

May did as the person asked and gasped at whats he saw, she smiled and placed a hand over her heart.

Kneeling in front of her was Ash holding out a small box.

"May…" he said softly. "Will you…."

May's heat began to beat heavily

"Yes" she said immediately "Yes"

_Pallet Town, 12:04 PM_

May opened her eyes and sat up with her cheeks glowing red.

'What was that about?' she thought to herself 'did I just dream about Ash proposing to me? why would I even think about that?'

May sighed and looked down from the bed to see Serena sleeping in a sleeping bag on floor.

'guess Ash carried me up here'

May blushed again as she recalled how Ash gave her a piggy back ride last night.

"Ergh!" May quietly screamed as she laid back down with her face against the pillow.

'Why am I feeling like this?' she thought 'I haven't felt about him this way before'

'He has been acting a lot sweeter lately….. not that he wasn't sweet before..erg! no, bad May!'

May couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, she just couldn't get the raven haired trainer out of her head.

_Pallet Town, 10:15 AM_

The Ketchum home was in silence Ash and Pikachu had went over to Professor Oak's to do some training, he invited Serena and May to come with him but May suggested that she and Serena needed some Girl time, while Delia and Mimey went to get groceries.

May and Serena were setting across from each other in Ash's bed while Serena was blabbering something to May, she wasn't really paying attention, she only wanted to stay at the house because she was worried she'd start getting uncomfortable around Ash.

"May, May are you even listening?" Asked Serena.

"Hu? oh sorry Serena, I was just thinking about something" May replied with a slight blush.

Serena noticed the tint of red on the brunette's cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"Something or Someone?" Asked Serena.

May's blush deepened at the question. "Uh…n-no,"

"Come on May, you can't be blushing for nothing"

"Alright, yeah I was thinking about someone"

"Who is he?" Serena asked curiously.

"Ugh…I'd rather not say" May said nervously.

"Come on you can tell me," Serena said with a serious tone.

"Fine, it's…well"

"Come on, spill" Serena said anxiously.

"It's…..I have to use the bathroom" May said suddenly.

Serena grunted as May got off the bed and approached the door.

"Oh no ya don't" Serena said while jumping from the bed and grabbed May's arm.

"Come on Serena, I gotta pee!" May complained.

"You don't get to pee until you tell me who you like!"

"Who ever said It was someone I liked?" May asked.

"You were blushing! and you still are!" Serena slightly yelled.

"Why are you being so nosey?"

"Because you keep dodging the question"

May looked at the blonde for a few seconds and sighed in defeat.

"Alright"

Serena smiled and let go of May's arm.

"It's Ash" she said while looking away from Serena.

Silence entered the room which caused May to feel a bit of guilt.

"W-what?" Serena asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Serena, I know you like him too, I hope this doesn't-"

"What do you mean?" Serena said with a smile "I don't like Ash that way, I think you two would be adorable together!"

May blinked a few times "Wait what? are you serious?"

"Hey May, do you mind if I take a shower?" Serena said as she turned around and opened the door.

"Um sure I guess" May replied still a bit chocked.

As soon as Serena shut the door behind her, the blonde ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she silently cried as she felt the water hit her skin.

"Why…Why did this have to happen to me?"

_Pallet Town, 10:30 AM_

"Hey Ash do you mind if I draw Froakie" asked Tracey while Ash was training by putting Froakie against Piakchu.

"Sue Trace" replied Ash as Tracey knelt down and began to sketch

"So how have you been Tracey?" Ash asked.

"I've been pretty good," replied the Pokemon watcher as he sketched.

After a few seconds Ash decided to ask Tracey a question.

"Sooo have you seen Misty?"

Tracey glanced up at Ash.

"Well I have seen her a few times since I've been visiting the Cerculeam gym,"

"So How is she?" the trainer asked.

"She's been doing pretty good, she even started dating someone"

Ash felt a slight pain through his chest when he heard this.

"Really? who?" Ash asked.

Tracey shrugged his shoulder "Don't know, she hasn't told anyone."

"Why not?"

"Beats me"

Ash began to think for the next couple of seconds, 'Why do I feel weird? We were just talking about Misty' Ash then tried to distract himself from his feeling by continuing his conversation with Tracey.

"So why have you been going to Misty's gym?" he asked.

Tracey stopped his sketching and blushed.

"Ugh…well I'm kinda dating Daisy now" Tracey said.

Ash's eyes winded "W-wha?"

Tracey scratched the back of his head head nervously.

"I kinda asked her out on a date when I went to visit Misty once, and we just kinda hit it off"

"Wow, um Okay, you know I'm not really in the mood for training today, come on guys let's go" Ash said as he returned Froakie and called Pikachu to his shoulder, he quickly ran toward the Oak lab leaving a slightly confused Tracey.

"Hey! I didn't finish drawing!" Tracey yelled, but unfortunately the trainer had already ran into the building

**Me: Hmmm what is this? May likes Ash, but so does Serena, and Ash might have feelings for Misty? you guys must hate me HAHA!, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

_Pallet Town, 10:35 AM_

Professor Oak was in his lab feeding the young starters.

"There you go you three, the new trainers are going to be here in a few days, so you have to get your strength up" the professor said kindly as he kneeled and petted the young Charmander.

"Char!"

"Bulba!"

"Squirt!"

Oak smiled at the starters, but quickly stood up when he heard Someone enter the lab.

"Professor!"

The professor looked at the raven haired boy running towards him.

"Ash, what is it?"

"Professor!I need to use your video phone!" Ash said frantically.

"Well go ah-"

"Thanks!" Ash said as he ran to the next room, leaving a confused Professor Oak.

Ash entered professor Oak's office room and quickly got onto the video phone, he quickly dialed a number and waited.

After a few seconds a tan skinned young man with squinty eyes appeared on the screen.

" Ash, Pikachu! How's it going?" the soon to be pokemon doctor asked.

"I'M DOING SWELL!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumped from the counter while Brock moved slightly in his chair and blinked a few times.

"Umm Okay"

Ash's eyes winded at the realization of what he just did.

"OH! whoops, sorry Brock!" Ash said.

"Uh It's no problem" Brock said a bit weirded out "So why'd you call me? what's up?"

"Well…I've been feeling weird lately" 

Brock raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Well Tracey just told me that Misty has a boyfriend, and it made me feel weird"

Brock smiled at the sound of this. 'sounds like someone is jealous'

"And May has been staying with me and my mom for the past few days and, I've been feeling weird around her too"

Brock's smile widened.

Ash noticed this "What?"

Brock chuckled "Ash I think you finally hit that age,"

"What do you mean?" Asked the trainer.

"Ash, let me just put it to you straight, you like them"

Ash blinked a few times before replying.

"Well, hate to break it to you Brock but I already know that"

Brock's eyes winded "Wait, what?"

"Why wouldn't I like them? they're my friends"

Brock mentally slapped himself in the face.

"No Ash, I mean like as in like love"

"W-what!?" Ash said as he fell off his seat in surprise.

Brock laughed "Well maybe not love, but at least some sort of attraction"

"So does this mean I'm going to tart acting like you?" Ash asked as he sat back in his chair.

Brock shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, but I wouldn't rule it out as a possibility"

Ash shivered at the thought of proclaiming his love to every girl he meets and being pulled by the ear by one of his friends.

"the question now Ash is what are you going to do about this?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Not to sure, deal with it, I guess?" 

"Ash I find the best way to deal with these kind of things is to get out there and let it out"

Ash sweat dropped "Yeah, I noticed."

_Pallet Town 11:25 PM_

May was slightly worried Serena hadn't been talking to her much since May had told her the secret, she didn't seem mad or anything. As a matter of fact whenever she and May did exchange a word or two, she would say it somewhat cheerfully, but it was obvious to May that she was faking, especially since the brunette had been doing something similar the past few days.

May was currently sitting in the living room watching a contest on TV, while Serena was in Ash's room doing who knows what.

May sighed and looked at the staircase behind the couch.

'I have a feeling she was lying about not liking him' May thought 'I should have just kept my mouth shut'

May then turned to the front door, as she heard the handle shake, causing the door to open, allowing her admiration to enter.

Ash smiled at the sight of May on the couch as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and snuggled into May's lap.

"Hey, you came a bit earlier then I thought" May said as she scratched Pikacu's chin.

Ash sat down next to May on the couch.

"Were's My mom and Serena?" he asked.

"Your mom went out, Serena is up in the room, anyway, you came back a bit earlier then I thought"

"Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood for training today" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

May raised an eyebrow "Really? That seems a bit out of character for you"

"Well, I kinda got something on my mind"

"So Ash Ketchum has something on his mind besides Pokemon battles?" May replied with a small giggle.

"Hey, I'm not on my journey right now, so I'm not just going to be thinking about battles"

May smiled "Well I guess i have the honor of witnessing that"

As the two friends continued to have their conversation, up in the staircase a blonde haired girl watched with a sad smile.

Serena sighed and decided two give the two some privacy and walked back to the room .

'They do look cute together' she thought 'guess I should just leave him to her'

Serena entered the room and layer down on her sleeping bag.

'But I swear she's dead if she hurts him' she said to herself as she drifted to sleep, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Meanwhile Ash and May continued to converse.

"So then he took his hair off" said May

"Took his hair off?" Ash asked slightly confused.

"Well it wasn't actually his hair, it was a hat he wore that made it look like he had white hair, when he actually had brown hair"

"Huh well thats something"

"And guess what? turns out he was Professor Birch's son!"

"Professor Birch has a son?"

May laughed "I know right? I didn't even know he was married"

"Well I guess everybody has someone" Ash said, taking May a little by surprise.

"Since when have you learned to talk like that?" May asked.

"Ugh…Does it matter?" Ash said nervously.

"Um…I guess not" May simply replied.

the two then continued watching the television, since the commercials were over, returning to the contest.

"Hey May" Ash said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been feeling better? because of…well..you know"

May's face sanded as she remembered why she was staying at the Ketchum home in the first place.

"Oh..yeah that"

Ash's eyes winded at sudden realization "May,I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay Ash" May stopped her friend "Of course I'm still sad, but spending time with you and Serena has helped me a lot"

May scooted closer to the trainer and hugged his arm and dug her face into his shoulder.

Ash felt a tint of red come onto his cheeks, he looked at the girl beside him as his heart began to beat rapidly.

'Guess it's still going to take her a while, but who can blame her?' he thought.

Ash put an arm around May's shoulder bringing her closer to him.

'Guess I'm going to have to talk to Brock again'.

**Me: And there's that, I'd also like to point out that the reason I brought in a little poke shipping is because I've been recently re watched the ending of Master Quest, and cried just like I did when I was a kid, so I couldn't resist, but don't worry This is still an Advanceshipping story, and it's going to stay that way, it is my favorite pairing after all.**


	10. Chapter 10: Tears

**Me: I just want to say I'M SO SORRY! You don't know how much I hate making you guys wait! But I have been busy with school, and also watching a bunch of animes, and also I got a DSXL and Alpha Sapphire! it's awesome, and its inspired me to come up with an idea for another fix, that I'll start as soon as I finish this one, anyways here we go! **

_Pallet Town, 11:43 AM_

Ash, Serena and May were in the living room watching TV, it had been a day since Ash had his conversation with Brock, and he's finally been able to accept that he likes May, more then just a friend, and that he might had some feelings for Misty, but since she's in a relationship, and they haven't seen each other in a while, that probably wasn't going to happen.

"May dear, theres someone on the video phone for you" Delia said as she walked down from the stairs.

"Who is it?" May asked.

"It's officer Jenny"

May's eyes widened, she quickly ran up the stairs and into the living room

May entered Delia's room, which was were the video phone was.

May sat in front of the screen to see Officer Jenny.

"Hello Ms. Maple, How have you been keeping?" she asked.

"I've been doing fine" May replied.

"Well, that's good to here," Jenny said with a smile.

"So what's up?"

"Well, we have some great news May, we got him!"

May shifted slightly in her seat "Oh" she said quietly as she looked into her lap.

"He's a man named John Pearce, apparently he's a trainer who lost a battle to your father, and let the anger get the best of him, we've got him locked up at the Petalburg jai-"

"I think I've heard enough Officer Jenny"

The blue haired police woman looked at the coordinator with a sad smile.

"Alright then, just thought I'd let you know that you are welcome to come back to Hoenn whenever you'd like"

May nodded and thanked the officer before telling her goodbye and turning off the video phone.

May towards the stairs, but then heard Ash screaming.

"Serena wait!"

May ran down the stairs to see Ash standing in the doorway of the house.

"Ash what's wrong?" May asked as she grabbed his shoulder.

"It's Serena….she's left"

_Pallet Town 11:44 AM_

A few seconds after May went up to talk to Officer Jenny, Ash turned to Serena, who was sitting right next to him.

"Hey Serena I need to ask you something"

Serena took he attention off the TV and looked at her friend curiously.

"What is it?" she asked

"Ummm" Ash said while scratching the back of his head.

Serena's eyes winded at Ash's body language, he was blushing and clearly nervous.

'I-Is he? No he can't be….but maybe he is, maybe he doesn't like May..' Serena thought, beginning to feel a sense of hope, and that hope turned into happiness, which resulted in visions of her and Ash getting married, having children, growing old toge-

"I kinda like May, so since you and her have been getting along so well, I thought you could find out if she likes me back" Ash said as fast as he could.

Serena looked at Ash with a blank stare, it felt like her soul was taken from her and stabbed, and after the stabbing it was burned, and the leftover ashes were thrown into the trash, and the trash can was buried so deep in the ground, that it could never be found.

"Serena?" Ash asked noticing the lack of expression on the blonde's face.

Serena stood up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Serena?" Ash asked again as he stood up and put a hand of her her shoulder.

Serena smacked Ash's hand and turned around, allowing Ash to see her tear filled eyes.

"I'm leaving! I'm not going to be some tool in your little love quest!" Serena yelled, before opening the door and running out of the Ketchum home.

"Why did this have to happen?" Serena asked her self as she kept on running "Why did mom have to send me to that stupid summer camp!"

"Serena wait!" Ash yelled from the doorway.

May then ran down the stairs and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ash, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Serena, she left" Ash said gazing out the door.

Hearing the screaming, Pikachu and Delia walked down the stairs.

"What happened?" Asked Delia.

"I don't know, she just started crying and ran off"

"It probably has something to do with Ash, maybe I should talk to her" May thought.

"I'll go after her" Ash said suddenly, before running off.

May, Delia and Pikachu looked out the doorway in silence, as they hoped that the boy could comfort his friend.

_Route 1, 11:50 AM_

Serena had ran into the forests of Route 1, she had fallen on her knees in the middle of an empty space between the trees she held her face as she tried to hold back the tears.

"Why did I have to run out like that? They're probably worried about me now"

"Of course we are"

Serena looked over her shoulder to see the raven haired boy walking from the trees and towards her.

"Why'd you run off like that?" he asked as he stood above her.

"It's nothing" she said quietly.

"Now don't give me that! I can tell that something's up"

Serena sighed "Well you really want to know?"

Ash nodded.

Serena took a deep breath and looked down at the grass bellow her, "Well, when we first met at Professor Oak's summer camp I kinda got a crush on you"

Ash's eyes winded.

"And when I saw you on TV I was really excited to see you that I decided to go on a journey so that I can meet you again, and well I did, and then…..I" she placed her hand over her heart "I started to fall in love with you"

Silence came to them, a million things came to both of their minds, Ash was the first to speak.

"Look Serena I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner, I'm an idiot for that."

Serena looked up at him, slightly surprised by his response.

"But I can't return those feelings, you're a great friend and all but, I just started thinking about this kind of stuff yesterday and even I don't really get it that much, but right now the only thing that has made me really want to think about those things is-"

"May" she finished the sentence for him.

Ash's face sanded "Yeah, sorry"

Serena wiped her face and forced a smile.

"It's okay, I just needed to get that off my chest. Just forget about it"

"Really? are you sure?"

Serena stood up and looked at Ash.

"Yes, May needs you more then I do she's going through a lot and only you can help her with that."

Ash smiled and nodded.

"You're right, May….needs me."

"Just don't screw it up or I'm coming after you!" Serena said as she playfully punched his arm.

Ash chuckled. "I'll do my best not to"

_Pallet Town, 12:14 AM_

In the Ketchum home, May was staring blankly at the television, while Delia washed the dishes in the kitchen.

"They've still haven't come back yet, wonder what's taking so long" May said to herself

"Maybe…she told him-"

May's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, she quickly got up from the couch and answered it to see two, surprisingly smiling faces.

"Hey guys your back! Serena are you…feeling okay?" May asked.

Serena nodded "Yup it's just that time of the week"

May raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced while Ash just stood their confused.

"Wait, what day of the week? it's only Tuesday" he said

May and Serena giggled at his cluelessness.

"You'll understand when you get a girlfriend ash" Serena said with a wink.

Ash blushed at Serena's comment.

May noticed this and continued to get suspicious.

Serena walked into the kitchen, while Ash and May sat on the couch.

"So what did Officer Jenny have to say?" Ash asked.

"she said they caught the guy who…did the crime"

"Oh" Ash said with frown.

"And that I can go back to Hoenn," She said while looking at her lap.

Ash looked at the brunette, she was still clearly recovering from the situation.

"You know you don't have to leave so soon, if you need more time to feel better then you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want"

May smiled "Thanks Ash, that means a lot" May then paused for a second before tears began to build up, causing her to grab Ash's arm and cry into his shoulder.

Ash didn't say anything he just let her cry on him, and put his hand over the one grabbing his arm.

"Alright Lunch is almost-" Delia said while walking into the room.

Pikachu stood next to her and grew sad as it saw one of Ash's friends in a less this state. The electric mouse ran onto the couch and licked May's free hand.

**And there's that, so with the Amorshipping stuff is now out of the way expect so more Advanceshipping in the coming chapters, I'll try to update as soon as I can, you guys are awesome! Review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunion

_Pallet Town, 2:25 PM_

Ash draped a blanket over May's sleeping body on the couch, and sighed as he looked at her.

May had been crying on him for so long to the point were she actually fell asleep, it was quite a chore for Ash to get her off his arm and lay her down without waking her, but he was able to manage.

Ash turned to the electric type on his shoulder with an annoyed look "you could have helped me you know?"

PIkachu smiled nervously "pika pika"

'Wait a minute, why didn't I just ask ' Ash asked himself.

Ash's attention was then drawn to the stairs as he heard someone walking down them.

"Hey, How's she doing?" Serena asked.

"She's holding up, but she literally cried to sleep"

Serena looked at the couch.

"I'm sure she'll pull through, I might not have known her for to long, but I can tell she's a strong person" she said with a smile.

Ash smiled in return "Yeah, she is."

"Well I should get going"

"Wait you're leaving?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Pika?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured things might get awkward, after….you know" she said with a slight blush.

"Hey it's not going to be awkward, I mean we can work it out"

Serena frowned "Maybe not for you, but it will for me,"

"What do you mean?"

"Ash, do you know how hard it is for a girl to see the guy she lov-I mean likes not return her feelings and go after some other girl"

Ash ran a hand through his raven hair "I guess you're right, but make sure you call if you wan tot talk or something"

"You bet" she replied.

and then just a few seconds later Serena had walked out of the Ketchum home and headed for Viridian City, were she would take a ship back to her home in Kalos

'You're really lucky May' She thought 'please don't screw this up'

_Pallet Town 4:05 PM_

May's eyes slowly fluttered open, to see the television on. She sat up and rubbed her eyes to find herself on the couch in the living room.

"you're awake."

May looked to her side to see Delia sitting on a chair next to the couch.

"How long have I been asleep?" asked the brunette

Delia checked her watch "about two hours."

May's eyes winded "Really? That long?"

Delia nodded with a smile "You fell asleep on Ash, it was quite adorable,"

May blushed and looked at the television. a news report was on about the new Hoenn champion, he looked really familiar….

"Were is Ash?" May asked.

"Oh he went out to do some training, you know how he is" Delia replied.

May smiled "Some things never change"

"He told me that you can go back to Hoenn"

May's face became sad. "Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready to go just yet."

"I understand, you probably need some more time to process all of this" said Delia.

She nodded before laying back down on the couch and rested her eyes.

_Pallet Town, 4:06 PM_

Ash was laying on the couch in the Oak lab, with his arm resting on his forehead, he had told his mother that he was going out training, but instead rested on the professor's couch to think about his current situation.

Professor Oak walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You doing well my boy?" the professor asked.

"I could be better professor"

"Oh, and why is that?"

Ash nervously scratched his head. "Well um, I'm not to sure if I'm comfortable talking about it with you professor."

Oak raised an eyebrow "is that so?"

Ash quickly waved his hands in defense "don't take it the wrong way sir, but its kinda personal."

Oak smiled "Oh I see what's going on here."

Ash's eyes widened "You do?"

The professor nodded "You're gay aren't you?"

Ash looked at the professor with a confused look. "What's gay?"

"Well, um its when a man has strong feelings towards another man."

"Well then of course I'm gay! some of my best friends are guys!"

Oak sweat dropped as he walked away "Just forget I said anything"

Then suddenly the noise of people entering the home could be heard.

"Hey professor I'm back, hope you don't mind that I invite- Oh hey Ash!" Tracey said as he entered the room, followed by Daisy.

"Hey Tracey, and nice to see you again Daisy" Ash said with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Ash, man you've gotten taller," the blonde said.

"Well yeah" Ash said with a chuckle "So how's Misty been?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

Ash's eyes winded as the water type gym leader entered the room, and besides her was an all to familiar brown haired boy.

"Hey Ashy-Boy how have you been?"

"Misty? Gary?"

"In the flesh" Misty said with a smile before hugging the trainer while he was still on the couch "I've missed you"

Ash started to feel his face heat up as ,Misty embraced him "I-uh missed you too"

Misty let go of Ash and gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh is Ash Ketchum nervous?"

Ash's face turned red "N-no! why would I be nervous?"

Misty chuckled "Just teasing Ash."

"So how have you been? Tracey told me you've been seeing someone?"

"I've been doing fine, the gym has been doing great these last few weeks, and I actually have been seeing someone"

"And that someone is me" Gary said as he put an arm around Misty.

Ash's eyes widened, and he felt a wall pain in his chest. "W-what? how'd this happen?"

"Well I came to visit Professor Oak, and then we started talking-"

"And the rest is history." Gary said with a smirk.

"So how was Kalos Ash?" Misty asked.

"Oh Kalos was great! You know as much as I'd like to stick around and chat, May is probably awake by now, so I gotta go" Ash said while standing up.

"Oh yeah May is here, Tracey told us what happened, the poor girl" Misty said with sympathy.

"Yeah, but she'll get through it" Ash said with a smile.

"Hey why don't we come along?" Tracey suggested.

"Yeah, I'm sure being surrounded by friends should lift May's spirits," Misty agreed.

"Sounds like a plan" said Gary

"Alright then, let me get Pikachu"


	12. Chapter 12: Plans

_Pallet Town, 4:16 AM_

May was laying on the couch staring mindlessly at the TV 'Maybe I should go back home'

May then heard a nock at the door, she was going to get up, but Mr. Mime beat her to the door.

"Hey there Mr. Mime" said a familiar voice.

"Mime!" the psychic type exclaimed letting Ash and the others in.

"Hey May!" Misty said with a smile.

"Oh hey Misty! it's been a while" May said while sitting up on the couch.

"Gary Oak at your service" Gary said with a smirk as he held out his hand.

"Oh, so you're Gay" May said wile shaking his hand "I remember Ash mentioning you a couple of times when we traveled together"

"Oh really?" Gary said wile looking back at Ash "Didn't know you had fallen for me Ashy boy"

"Wha?" Ash asked confused.

Gary chuckled "You'll understand when you're older….maybe."

"Hey! I'm old enough to understand!"

"But you don't"

Ash glared at Gary for a bit, before Delia entered the room. "Oh, I see we have a lot of guests, hello there Gary, Misty, Tracey"

"Good to see you again Too Mrs. Ketchum" Tracey said.

"Oh and who's this?" Delia asked as she approached Daisy.

"I'm Daisy, I'm Misty's sister." Daisy replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you, you kids want some cookies?"

"You bet!" they all said in unison.

_Pallet Town, 5:02 PM_

"So then the police had to come and arrest him" May said while Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Gary listened.

"Wow I would have never thought that Harley would go that far." Ash said in surprise

"Pikachu.."

"I never met this Harley but he sounds like a real jerk." Misty said in disgust.

"Wait This Harley person is a guy?" Gary asked.

Tracey and Daisy had to go Back to the lab since the Professor needed Tracey's help with something, while Gary and Misty stayed, while May and Ash told them stories about their travels.

After a few laughs the group grew silent as the only thing that could be heard was the munching of cookies.

May turned to look at Ash who was sitting next to her on the couch. "Hey Ash…"

"What is it?" He asked, with a cook shoved in his mouth.

"I've been thinking, and I think I want to go back to Hoenn…"

The cookie fell from Ash's mouth as his eyes widened. "What?"

"I need to face this, if I don't then I'll never get over it. Don't get me wrong it's been great seeing you again but I need to stop moping around and settle this."

Ash blinked a few times before slowly nodding "Alright so when do you plan on going?"

May looked at her lap and thought for a bit before looking back at her friends. "I'll go in two days, I want to spend time with you guys for at least one more day,"

Ash smiled "Well alright then, let's make tomorrow something special!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

suddenly a light bulb appeared in Misty's head before she whispered into Gary's ear making him smirk before the two nodded, and looked at Ash and May with innocent smiles.

"What?" Ash asked a little suspicious as he put another cookie in his mouth.

"Oh nothing, I was just asking Gary what he thought about an idea I had for tomorrow" Misty said.

"What idea?" May asked curiously.

"Well….."Gary said with a smirk

"We were thinking…" said Misty.

"That."

"We should go on a double date!" the two said in unison.

"W-what!?" May asked blushing furiously while Ash slightly chocked on his cookie.

"You heard us." Misty said.

_Pallet Town, 9:05 AM_

May was extremely nervous, at this point the girl had almost completely forgotten about her leaving tomorrow.

It took a while for Misty and Gary to get the two to go along with the idea. Ash and May eventually agreed when Misty said that it doesn't need to be a romantic date, just a date between friends, and although that seemed to satisfy Ash, But May knew that Misty was up to something, if it was just a "date between friends" then why would they need to dress all nicely?

"Were going to a fancy restaurant." May remembers Misty saying. but if it wasn't going to be romantic why go to a fancy restaurant? why couldn't they just go to a burger joint?

May was currently in Ash's room getting into Delia's old red strapless dress, luckily it fit on her perfectly.

Ash was currently getting his suit on in the bathroom, with Pikachu by his side.

"I wonder what kind of food they'll have over there?" He asked.

"Pika pika, pikachu, chu!" Pikachu replied.

"What do you if I'm excited?"

"Pikapi, picachu pi chu Pichu-pi"

Ash blushed slightly "Hey it's not going to be an actual date, it's just friends hanging out with friends" he said while trying to put on his tie.

"Pika…" Pikachu said while crossing his arms.

Ash chuckled nervously before hearing a knock at the door, he quickly opened the door, and his eyes winded at what he saw.

"Hey Ash, I see you're almost ready" May said with a smile.

Ash was amazed by how she looked in the dress, it was simple, but the way it accented her bare shoulders, and stopped above her knees made the trainer amazed.

May blushed slightly noticing Ash staring at her, she then saw that his tie wasn't in the best of shape.

"Hey let me help you with that," She said before fixing his tie.

"Wait, how do you know how to-"

"I used to watch my mom do it to dad, back whe-" May quickly paused and her eyes saddened.

Ash put a hand on her shoulder as she gripped her hands tightly around his tie.

"Hey come on, cheer up,"

May let go of Ash's tie so that she could wipe the slight tears off her face. "We should probably get going,"

Ash nodded, and looked back into the bathroom "Come on bud, let's go."

"Pikachu!" the lactic type exclaimed before getting on it's trainer's shoulder.

The three walked down the stairs and into the living room were Misty and Gary were waiting for them.

"Are you guys ready?" Misty asked.

"We sure are, let's go!" Ash said in excitement.


	13. Chapter 13: Old Habits

_Pallet Town, 9:25 AM_

"Wow" Ash said amazed as he looked at the large building in awe. He turned to Gary with a confused face. "When did they bring this to Pallet?"

Gary chuckled "They opened it around the time you ran off to Hoenn, ever since it's become pretty popular."

Ash, Misty, Gary and May entered the restaurant, were they were immediately approached by a woman.

"Evening we've been expecting you" the woman said with a bow.

"Table for four Angelica" Gary said with a smile.

Angelica nodded and grabbed four menus from the restaurant counter and led the way to their table.

"Wait you know the waitress?" Ash asked.

"Is she one of those fan girls Ash kept telling me about?" May asked.

Gary chuckled at the question, causing Misty to elbow him in the side.

"Ow" Gary winced.

"For your information, Gary takes me here quite often so the staff has become familiar with us" Misty said.

Angelica brought the the two pairs to a booth. Gary and Misty sat across from each other, and so did Ash and May, while Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and immediately grabbed the ketchup bottle from the table.

Ash chuckled as his best friend started sucking on the red substance.

"So, would you like to order you're drinks?" Angelica asked after giving them their menus.

"Um, I'll just have some water." Misty said.

"I'll have a coke" Gary said.

"I'll have a sprite, and Pikachu will just get a bowl of water," Ash said.

"I'll have an orange juice" May said.

Angelica wrote down the drinks on her note before leaving the four teens.

"So what kind of food do they got here?" Ash asked as he picked up the menu.

"Wow!" May exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ash asked her.

"The prices here are insane!" may said to him with wide eyes.

Ash took a closer look at his menu and his eyes widened. "45.99 for a hamburger?!"

Gary chuckled "Don't have any money Ashy-boy?"

"Yeah I have money! What I don't have is a fortune!" Ash exclaimed.

"How can you guys even afford this?" May asked.

"Well for one my grandfather is the greatest Pokemon professor on the planet, and I myself get quite a bit of money doing my own research," Gary said proudly

"And I'm a gym leader, that kinda speaks for itself." Misty said.

Ash and May sighed simultaneously.

"Guess my wallet is going have to rest tonight," Ash said

"How about we just get the cheapest thing on the menu? May suggested.

"What? But the cheapest things on the menu are always the smallest!" Ash said.

"How do you think I feel? I love eating just as much as you do!" May replied "If I can get through this then so can you!"

"Fine" Ash pouted in defeat.

May smiled in victory and looked looked through the cheaper foods.

Gary leaned over the table and whispered something into Misty's ear, and said something that made her giggle.

Ash watched the two with the corner of his eyes, feeling a slight tint of jealousy.

"Hey Ash, they have an order of three meat kabobs for 19.99! We could get that, what do you-" May said before noticing Ash wasn't even paying attention.

"Hey" She said while waving her hand in front of his face "Earth to Ash"

Ash snapped out of his trance, and quickly looked at May "Wha? Oh sorry I spaced out a little what did you say?"

May frowned "is something wrong Ash?"

"Yeah I can ask the same thing you've been acting strange since we left the house," Misty said.

Ash nervously rubbed his neck "It's nothing"

"Pikapi?" his starter asked. 

"I'm fine bud,"

Angelica approached the table with a tray of drinks. She gave each of them their respective drinks, as well as a bowl of water for pikachu.

"So are you kids ready to order?" Angelica asked.

"Well I'll have the fried Magikarp," Gary said.

"And I'll have th-" Misty said before being interrupted by Ash spitting out water

"WAIT! fried Magikarp?" Ash said.

"Well yeah, is their a problem?" Gary asked.

"B-but that's a pokemon!" Ash said.

"I don't see the big deal you eat pokemon all the time,"

Ash blinked several times "w-what?"

"I think I'll give you guys more time on you're order," Angelica said nervously before slipping away

"Oh boy Ash you are so stupid!" Gary face palmed

Ash stood up from the booth "Hey who are you calling stupid?"

"Dude calm down." Gary said, surprised by Ash sudden anger.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down?" Ash said in anger.

"Ash, please you can always just stop eating meat if it bothers you that much" Misty suggested.

"Wait all meat is pokemon?"Ash asked.

"You are unbelievable" Misty said before crossing her arms.

"I'm unbelievable? I'm unbelievable, taht's something coming from someone who crawled into the arms of Gary!" Ash raised his voice.

"Ash-" May began.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Gary asked.

"It has plenty!" Ash replied. "First I hear my friends were killed,then I start having these weird feelings, then I break Serena's heart, and then I find out that one of my friends that I care a lot about has gotten all cozy with my old rival! and now I find out that for my whole life I've been eating Pokemon!"

May stood up from her chair getting the attention of everyone else"I need to use the restroom" she said quietly before quickly walking towards the bathroom.

Ash looked worryingly at the direction May went.

"Well good job mr. Pokemon master, you made the poor girl upset!" Gary said with disappointment.

"Hey you're the one who had to order the dang Magi-"

"Shut up! you guys are such children!" Moisty yelled before standing up "I'm going to see what's up with May, while you too try to figure things out without ripping each others heads off!"

Misty then went to look for May, leaving Ash and Gary Alone.

"Nice job! now there both mad at us!" Gary said.

Ash took several deep breaths before looking back at Gary. "Yeah, I really messed up there, sorry,"

"I'm not the pone you should be apologizing too" Gary said.

"Hey, I don't even understand why May got upset," Ash replied.

"Ash, this was the girl's last day with you and you start if off with yelling in the middle of a restaurant, not only that but May had just lost her family she's probably emotionally unstable and you getting jealous because I'm with Misty-"

"I'm not jealous!" Ash yelled.

Gary just blankly stared at Ash with a knowing look.

Ash sighed in defeat and turned away from Gary, he looked at the woman's bathroom door, feeling waves of guilt fall upon him.

Misty knocked on the bathroom stall "May come on, let's talk about this,"

May's crying could be heard echoing through the restroom.

"Come on May, Ash wouldn't want to see you like this,"

"Ash? why would he care?" the brunette said between sobs "He made it pretty obvious that he's not interested in me,"

"May even if that is true, which I rout it is, you're still his friend and if their's one thing I know Ash loves just as much as he does pokemon it's his friends,"

May's sobs slowly calmed down "What do you mean you rout it? I saw the way he was looking at you and Gary,"

Misty turned the hand on the stall onto a fist before calming it down "May…I'm with Gary even if Ash was…..He wouldn't have the chance,"

"Really? you mean that?" May asked.

Misty felt a small tear fall from her cheek "Y-Yeah my feelings for him have died out a long time ago…."

Misty could hear May get up from the toilet, she quickly wiped the tear off her cheek before May opened the stall door.


	14. Chapter 14: Better

_Pallet Town 9:35 AM_

Ash was waiting outside the women's restroom with his head resting against the wall. After what Gary told him he felt terrible. Ash was never an expert when it came to girl's feelings but He made May upset and he wanted to make things right. But then there was Misty…Was he really jealous of her being with Gary? Were his feelings really that strong for her? Or was it something else….

The restroom door opened to reveal Misty who was followed by May.

"Oh hey," Misty said."you were waiting for us?"

Ash nodded "Can I talk to May alone for a sec?"

Misty's face turned serious before nodding and walking back to their table, leaving Ash and May in the hall.

An awkward silence came to the two. May was looking down at the floor while Ash scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry" Both said simultaneously, which caused May to blush slightly.

Ash chuckled slightly, and May joined him in the laughter.

"In all seriousness I'm really sorry about my little outburst," Ash said.

"Actually I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted." May replied.

Ash frowned, He needed to know exactly why she got so upset. Gary's explanation seemed likely be he had to hear it from May herself.

"May why did you get so upset?" He asked.

May felt a tint of red at her cheeks as she gazed intensely at the floor and her heart heated intensely.

"I-I just got scared I've never seen you yell before…." She said nervously.

Ash felt slightly irritated, there was no way May would get scared of juste someone yelling. She was stronger then that.

May's spine shivered when she felt Ash's hand hold her shoulders.

"May look at me," she heard his voice say.

May tilted her head up to see Ash's deep brown eyes gaze at her. She felt a slight deja vu at the position they were in, but the situation was completely different this time.

"Don't lie to me May," He said with a serious tone.

At this point May's heart was drumming madly, she even almost stopped breathing. But she realized that it was time to stop running. She slowly nodded.

Ash massaged her shoulders as he waited for her speak.

"Do you know what you do to me?" She asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"It's moments like this that just drive me crazy….." She said in a quiet voice. "You're always so caring and the way you just go out of you're way to help people even if you barley know them, Just makes mess happy to have a person like you in my life. But when I saw you get angry at Gary and Misty I just didn't like seeing you getting angry over some girl who…..wasn't me,"

Ash's eyes winded "Wait May were you-"

"Jealous, yes" She said simply.

"Oh," Ash said after removing his hands from her shoulders. "Wait so you….like me?"

May slowly nodded.

"Like, as in….Kissing like?" Ash asked.

May's face went on fire "Y-you don't have to say it like that, but…..yeah"

Ash's eyes widened while a tint of red appeared on his cheeks "Really?"

"Yes!" May said slightly annoyed "Is it really that hard to believe?"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously "Well it's just kinda funny because…." Ash started to chuckle and smiled at May "I like you too."

Silence came between the two once again, May stared at Ash with intense eyes while he just smiled.

"r-really?" May asked.

Ash walked closer to May "Yeah" he's said before bringing the coordinator into a hug. May was speechless. This day had just became the happiest one of her life.

Misty, Pikachu and Gary were waiting at the table, their food had arrived.

"So why did WE have to get salad too?" Gary asked.

"Pikachu is already traumatized enough, no need to do more damage," Misty said.

Gary looked at the electric type who had fainted as soon as the revelation happened.

"Yeah you're probably right," Gary said.

Ash and May approached the table, catching the others attention.

"So you guys alright?" Misty asked.

May had the biggest smile on her face while she nodded, and sat next to Misty while Ash sat next to Gary.

"Wait what's with the salad?" Ash asked.

"Well it was the only thing on the menu that wasn't made of pokemon," Gary said.

Ash sat in silence as his eye twitched at the thought of eating pokemon.

_Pallet Town 10:55 AM_

"So he told you?" Misty asked.

May nodded with a smile "yup"

"Wow" Misty said simply.

May and Misty were sitting on a bench in the middle of the Pallet park, while Ash and Gary went to do who knows what.

"So what happens now? are you guys going to start dating? and if so how is that going to work since your going back to Hoenn tomorrow?" Misty asked.

May's eyes winded, after all that's happened she had completely forgotten about her leaving to hoenn the next day.

"Oh, you're right I didn't even think of that." May said with sadness.

"So what are you going to do?"

May sighed "I don't know, I'll talk to Ash about it when we get back to the house."

"Alright, just remember Ash is probably going to be on the road again by the end of the month, you know how he is,"

"Yeah….He sure hasn't changed…"

"Hey guys!"

May and Misty looked to see Ash and pikachu running towards them.

"We gotta go! now!" Ash said frantically

"What? why?" May asked.

"Yeah, why? and where's Gary?" Misty asked.

"KETCHUM!" Gary yelled as he ran toward the direction of the group.

"Argh!" Ash said in fear before running off, with pikachu behind.

"ASH YOU BETTER GET BACK HEARE1 you're gonna get the beating of a lifetime!" Gary said with rage before he was stopped by Misty.

"What is going on?" Misty asked her boyfriend with her hands on her hips.

"This doesn't concern you Mist! this is between men!" Gary said

"Men? first of all you guys are only 16, you're barley men,"

"Hey! I'm a man!" Gary said feeling offended.

"Just because you had girls following you around and learned how to drive when you were 10 doesn't make you a man Gary," Misty said.

"Bu-"

"No Buts Oak, Now what's going on?" she asked

Gary sighed "Ash said…..Ash said…."

"Ash said what?"

Gary looked over Misty's shoulder to see May sitting on the bench watching them with interest, he then motioned for Misty to get closer to him.

Misty raised a eyebrow before getting closer to her boyfriend, allowing him to whisper in her ear, preventing May from hearing whatever it is he was saying.

Whatever it was that Gary told Misty, it made Misty giggle and look at Gary with amusement. "Really? you're upset about that? you guys really are childish,"

"Hey! this is serious!" Gary said.

Misty chuckled before looking at May "Come on May let's go find you're new boyfriend"

May blushed hearing Misty call Ash her boyfriend before nodding and standing from the bench


	15. Chapter 15: A New Chapter

_Pallet Town, 11:20 AM_

"Ash come on, get out of there!" May said as she nocked on the door of the men's bathroom.

"No! Gary's going to kill me!" Ash yelled from the toilet room.

"you're being immature, Gary is not going to kill you! besides even if he does I'll protect you,"

May then heard Ash chuckle.

"is there something funny?" May asked in slight annoyance.

"Nothing," the door then opened to reveal a smiling Ash with pikachu by his side. "I thought that…" He began to blush slightly,

"thought what?" May asks curiously.

Ash nervously scratched the back of his head nervously "I just thought you sounded kinda cute when you said that…."

May blushed and she down at the floor. "Oh…really?"

Ash smiled and nodded before tracing his hands through her hair, which caused her to look back up at him and deepen her blush.

"Ash, what are you?" she asked nervously.

"Your hair….." he said while running his fingers through her V shaped hair. "It's really…soft."

"Oh…" May said quietly as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch.

"eh hem"

Ash quickly retracted his hand to his side while May opened her eyes while both of them turned to see Misty and Gary.

"Oh, hey guys what's up?" May asked nervously.

"You're not still ticked are ya Gary?" Ash asked.

"Actually I am, but I don't want to do anything that'll traumatize the girls" Gary responded.

"Oh please," said Misty "I just told him if he layed a finger on you I'd snap his arm,"

Ash and May chuckled, while Gary just blushed in embarrassment while he muttered something.

"Well let's get out of here, I already called you're mom and let her know we were on our way," Misty said.

"Right!" Ash and May said simultaneously.

_Pallet Town, 12:02 AM_

May was nervous she and Ash hadn't talked since they left the park. Mostly because the two had grown a sudden affection building up towards each other, and their was no way they were going to express it towards each other with Misty, Gary and Delia around, so the two just avoided contact with each other entirely.

May was currently in Ash's room laying on his bed still wearing Delia's dress, while Glaceon was curled up on her pillow, fast asleep, which made May smile.

A knock came at the door, causing May to sit up.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me" said the person "Can we talk?"

May thought for a little bit before responding "Yeah, come in."

Ash opened the door and walked into his room.

Their was a pause between the two as they just looked at each other in an almost trance like state.

"So, um are Gary and Misty still here?" May asked while Ash walked toward the bed.

"They just left," Ash replied as he was now standing next two May, and due to the height of his bed he and May were eye to eye.

"And you're mom?" she asked.

"She went to take a nap and so did pikachu….."

"Oh." May said before looking down, avoiding Ash's gaze.

"So, you're still leaving tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah," She then looked back at him "I guess I am"

"So what about…you know" Ash said nervously.

May frowned while she said "I guess we have to put it on hold, they're probably going to ant me to take over the gym."

Ash's eyes winded "Take over the gym? But May! what about-"

"Guess I have to give up Contests, but who knows maybe some day I'll be able to get back into contests,"

"May…you can't just-"

"I'll be fine Ash!" May exclaimed before smiling "You don;t have to worry,"

Ash sighed "Alright fine, so what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

May smiled and cupped Ash's cheeks, causing him to blush.

"Why don't we just stay here for the rest of the day?" May asked with her eyes glistening.

Ash nodded slowly before May pulled his face closer to her's with her eyes closed and her lip slightly puckering.

Ash's eyes winded, they weren't even technically dating yet and they were already about to kiss?

But before Ash could say anything May had already connected their lips.

The kiss was like nothing Ash had ever felt, his heart was beating faster then it ever has before, maybe it was his imagination, but he could have sworn that they tasted like oran berries.

May was going through a similar feeling, she had not planned this, but realizing that she wouldn't be seeing Ash for a while, she knew she had to do this now, and boy was she pleased with her decision.

After kissing for a bit, the two parted from each other with smiles planted on their faces.

"So….What did you think?" May asked sweetly.

"Uh….Well it was kinda weird…" Ash replied.

May raised an eyebrow and felt a little hurt "Weird?"

Ash just nervously scratched his head.

May looked down at her lap in sadness "So…you didn't like it?"

Ash quickly responded "No, No it's not that" he said while waving his hands defensively.

May looked back at Ash "So why did you say it wa-"

"I'm just not used to it, I've never really done something like that before, and It just kinda came out of nowhere,"

"Oh." May felt relieved and her smiled returned before giggling "I think we need to work on youre wording when it comes to stuff like this."

"Yeah, probably" Ash said slightly embarrassed. "But in all honesty….I thought it felt…nice."

May blushed "Oh, well….glad you think that."

There was silence between the two, but unlike before it wasn't an awkward one, it was a comfortable one.

"Hey Ash" May suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you…..want to try it again?" she asked with a smirk.

Then Ash climbed onto his bed before they started again, at first i was like before just a sweet kiss, but as time went on tongues started to get involved, and it eventually turned into a full on make out session, knocking Glaceon off the bed in the process.

_Pallet Town, 9:05 AM(the next day)_

May was at the bottom of the staircase currently looking at the living room with a sad smile, she then felt a pair of hand grab her waist.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine,"

"Aww isn't that sweet,"

Ash quickly let go of May before turning around to see his mother and Pikachu.

"M-mom, its not what you think!" Ash said in panic while Pikachu ran next to it's trainer.

Delia giggled and approached the two.

"It's fine honey, May here is a wonderful girl" she then turned to May "May I want you to take this,"

May looked at the folded red piece of clothing in Delia's hand and quickly realized what it was.

"Oh, Delia thank you but I can't except this,"

"Why not?" Delia said curiously "It doesn't fit me anymore and from what I saw yesterday you look better in it then I ever did, so don't be so selfless and take it, I insist."

May smiled at the woman and nodded before taking the dress and putting it in her luggage.

"No don't forget to call whenever you'd like May, were practically family now,"

May felt tears of joy build up when she heard that, she then hugged Ash's mother.

"Thank you for everything Delia." May said in an almost whisper.

Delia patted the young girl's back "It was no trouble at all, It was a pleasure having you here."

Ash and Pikachu smiled at the sight of May and his mother hugging.

"Well" May said after letting go of Delia and looking back at Ash "I'm off"

She then took her luggage and rolled it out through the front door, While Ash, Pikachu and Delia watched.

May paused when she was at the gate and looked back at the the others who were now standing in the doorway, her eyes when to Ash's the sadness was clear in his eyes, but he also had on a genuine smile, that May was more then happy to see.

"Goodbye" she said before opening the gate and walking through it and began her walk to Viridian, she could feel Ash's gaze on her as she walked, A tear slowly rolled down her cheek as she departed from the Ketchum residence.

Delia looked at her son with a smile.

"You know you haven't mentioned where you're going for you're next adventure" She said.

Ash didn't look at her, he just kept his gaze on the brunette with the bandanna walking away from the house "I actually haven't' given it much thought."

Delia sighed in disappointment "I always have to do all the work around here don't I?" she said before walking back into the house.

Ash broke his gaze from May and loped at his mother with a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Delia then came back with a backpack in hand she then held it out for her son.

"Wait, Mom why are you-"

"Ash honey, you have no plans on going anywhere and the girl of you're dreams is leaving, now I know you're not that dense to figure this one out." she said in a serious tone.

Ash smiled, before grabbing the backpack, swinging it onto his shoulders and pecked his mother on the cheek.

"Thanks mom" he said.

"Yeah, yeah now don't just stand there talking to me and go get her!"

"Right" Ash said before looking down at his partner "Come on Bud"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said happily as he climbed onto his trainer shoulders before he ran out of the door way and towards May.

May was speed walking, hoping that if she of their fast enough, it would be easier to get through this, but she slowed down when she heard someone running towards her, and all too familiar voice call her name.

"May! May wait!"

May turned around to see Ash with pikachu on his shoulder running towards her.

"Ash why are you-"

"We're coming with you!" he said as he stopped in front of her.

"But Ash, what about your journey? don't you have some new region to challenge?"

Ash put his hands on May's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Yes May I have decided where I'm gonna go next, and that's with you….My next journey is you."

Ash then brought May into an embrace, knocking Pikachu but he didn't mind knowing that his trainer was happy.

May hugged him back and cried tears of joy into his shoulder, while Delia, with Mr. Mime now by her side just watched from the doorway.

It was a new chapter in all of their lives, now Hoenn awaits.


	16. Chapter 16: Boat

**Alright guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been really lazy lately, anyways this chapter is going to be used as sort of the bridge between the first half of the story and the second half so not much is gonna happen.  
**

_9:45 AM_

Ash, May and pikachu looked off into the distance to see the Viridian city port slowly disappear as they held onto the bars of the ship.

Ash turned to May "So should we go to the room?"

May nodded, still looking at the distance before she and Ash made their way to their room.

The room was small, only comprising of two beds, a coffee table with two chairs and a bathroom.

Pikachu quickly jumped rom Ash's shoulder and curled up on one of the beds.

"We should be in Petalburg by the morning," Ash said before taking off his backpack and setting it against the bed.

"So have you figured out what were gonna do when we get there?" he asked while sitting on the bed.

May took off her bandanna and placed it on the top of the small drawer beside the bed before sitting next to Ash.

"I don't know I guess we'll just head straight to the petalburg police station and figure every thing out from there." She said before looking at Ash with a smile.

"But let's not worry about that right now." she said before grabbing Ash's arm and snuggling into his shoulder, causing the raven haired boy to blush.

May could feel Ash's body begin to get tense, causing her to chuckle.

"There's no need to be nervous Ash" She said while locking their hands together.

"I-I'm not nervous" Ash assured her.

May felt his body tremble while he spoke causing her to sigh and let go of him.

"Well Sorry I said anything." she said before laying down on the bed with her back facing away from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked, taken back by May's sudden change of mood.

"No…" May said in an almost whisper "I'm just tired, a lot has happened these past few days I need to rest."

Ash nodded before patting his girlfriend on the head and rubbed Pikachu's fur while May drifted off the sleep.

_10:25 AM_

May's eyes fluttered open at the sound of water hitting the shower floor.

She sat up from the bed and looked around the room toe see Ash wasn't there, but she can see light coming from the bathroom.

'looks like he's taking a shower' May thought.

"Pikachu!"

May looked to the side of the bead to see Pikachu looking at her with a smile. She smiled back and scratched Pikachu's chin.

"Pikachu I'm going to change, would you mind looking away?" She asked.

Pikachu blushed slightly before nodding and ran under the bed.

May giggled at Pikachu's response, before she got off the bed and began opening her luggage and began to change her cloths.

Meanwhile Ash had his head leaning against the wall while the water hit his body

'I wonder what May will think about it?' He thought to himself.

Ash lifted his head from the wall eyes winded 'What if she freaks out?'

He began running his hands through his hair 'okay Ash, don't freak out, she was just you're friend a few days ago, just act like you would then…..but what if that gets her angry?'

Ash began hitting the wall with his head in frustration .

Luckily Due to the sound of the shower, May was not able to hear her new boyfriend's frustrations.

May was already fully dressed in a new pair of cloths.

"I hope he likes it.." She said out loud while standing up, before looking down a t pikachu "Do you think he'll like it?"

Pikachu smiled and gave May a thumbs up "Pika!"

May smiled and sat back down on the bed and curled her hands into fists.

"Tomorrow I'll be home…Guess we'll have to start the funeral plans." she said sadly with tears beginning to form

Pikachu jumped onto May's shoulder and began licking her tears off, this tickled May causing her to start giggling, she turned to the electric type and grabbed him off her shoulder.

"Thanks pikachu, I needed that"

"Pika!"

_10:40 AM_

Ash walked out of the bathroom, he was sporting an outfit very similar to his kalos outfit, with the only major difference was that his blue and white shirt was now red and black. He looked to the room to see May sitting at the table by the corner of the room in front of the window.

"Hey Ash, how was your shower?" she asked him.

Ash blinked a few times taking notice of what May's new attire, it was similar to her original outfit when they first met, but at the same time it was very different. What used to be a bandanna was now folded up into a bow. she still had the black biker shorts, but wore white shorts over them and her more traditional collared shirt was replaced by a black undershirt and a red tank top, leaving her arms bare(ORAS outfit)

"Oh, it was fine." He said before taking a seat across the table from May.

"So I see you also got a new set of cloths?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess my mom packed them in before we left"

"Well, I gotta say it sure does look good on you" May smiled.

a tint of red appeared on Ash's cheeks "Oh….thanks….you look good too."

"Thanks, glad you noticed," May replied.

"When did you even get it?" he asked.

"Before you came home I did some shopping and found this,"

Pikachu ran up onto Ash shoulder and greeted his trainer.

"So what do you want to do?" May asked "We won't be arriving to petalburg until the morning."

Ash felt his body tense up 'here we go' he thought before taking a deep breath.

Ash grabbed May's hands from across the table catching the girl by surprise.

"May I need to ask you something…" Ash said while staring at May with an intense gaze.

"Y-yeah?" She said which her face starting to heat.

"We've known each other for a while, and… Obviously I really like you and since we're umm Boyfriend and girlfriend, and seeing that it's just you and m-"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed slightly irritated.

"and pikachu" Ash said with s small chuckle "I was thinking that maybe we could….well if you want to I mean….we don't have to do it, I mean…..ugh" he said before looking down at his lap.

May waited patiently for Ash to collect himself, with his hands still grasped hers.

Ash sighed before looking back at her "Would you….."

Her eyes glimmered in anticipation.

"Would you like to spend some time together around this boat?" Ash asked.

May blinked a few times before giving a smile, which then turned not a giggle.

Ash felt slightly hurt "Hey, I'm being serious here!"

May shook her head to take away from her giggles before looking at Ash with a smile "I'm sorry it's just that you kinda asked that intensely."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"You were asking like you were going to ask me to marry you or something, you don't need to ask me to hang out with you like that we're together now, no need to put so much effort."

Ash let go of Mat's hands and looked away from her in embarrassment "Sorry, I'm just not really good with this kinda stuff."

May grasped Ash's hand and squeezed it affectionately :It's okay this is new for me too, we can learn together."

Ash smiled and nodded.

May then got up from her chair "Alright let's get going then,"

"Right"

_10:50 AM_

"Woah" Ash said in surprise.

"This should be fun" May said

they were now outside on the upper deck of the ship, which was basically a carnival. Pikachu decided to stay at the room to let the duo be alone.

"So were do you want to start?" Ash asked.

"Let's just wing it."May said before she grabbed Ash by his arm and began dragging him through the carnival.

the two continued enjoying themselves trying out the different stands for the next few hours

_12:05 AM_

"huuuu finally I get to sit, my legs were killing me" Ash said in satisfaction.

"Hey, don't get too comfortable, as soon as we finish eating were going back to that stand! I need to win that thing!" May said with determination.

Ash chuckled slightly before leaning in his chair. "If you're so full of energy that why don't you go and get us that funnel cake."

May raised an eyebrow "That's not very gentleman like."

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not really a gentleman."

May frowned. "oh really?" she said before crossing her arms "then I guess this relationship won't be lasting too long."

Ash's eyes widened and quickly waved his arms in defense. "Wait! wait! I was just joking!"

May giggled and grabbed Ash's hand and set them on the table.

"I'm just messing with you silly, I'll go get us the funnel cake." she said before pecking him on the cheek and getting up from the chair.

Ash sighed in relief. as he waited for the funnel cake. "This is gonna be a long trip."

_Next Morning, 7:27 AM_

"ATTENTION VISITORS!" said the

"Ahh!" Ash yelled as he sat up in his bed, while pikachu jumped awake.

"WE WILL BE ARRIVING TO THE PETALBURG PORT SHORTLY"

Ash rubbed his poor ears and looked at the bed next to him fearing the worst, and unfortunately he was right.

May was sitting on the edge of her bed with her body engulfed with rage flames.

"Um May?" Ash asked nervously.

the fiery brunette turned her head and gave Ash what would usually welcoming and soft face, but this time was a burning glare of rage.

"I…WAS…..SLEEPING!"

Ash and pikachu would have to hide underneath the bed for 10 whole minutes before they could take a break from the wrath of the princess of Hoenn.

_7:45 AM_

May walked with a furious stomp, while Ash and pikachu nervously followed behind.

"I can't believe this place" May said with a grunt while dragging her luggage through the lobby. "Just putting their intercom on full blast! disrupting my beauty sleep!"

"Man, I forgot how much of a Misty she could pull when she gets mad" Ash whispered to his starter.

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" May asked.

"N-no everything is cool over here" Ash said with a nervous chuckle.

"Good" May said with a smile.

Ash raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of mood.

'I guess it's just a side effect of her feeling nervous about coming home,' he thought to himself.

May practically charged through people to get off the ship, leaving Ash and pikachu to apologize for her.

When they reached the dock May paused and looked at the city and her face became sad and she looked at the floor of the dock.

Ash put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to bring her head back up and smile at him.

"Normally mom, dad and max would be here to pick me up."

"May…I'm sorry." Ash said softly.

"What are you apologizing for?" She asked "You didn't do anything."

Ash nodded and let go of May's shoulder and replaced it with her hand.

"Why don't we head to the police station?"

the two then exited the dock and entered the all to familiar city.


	17. Chapter 17: Red

_Petalburg City, 8:05 AM_

"Well, here it is…." Ash said as they stood in front of the police station, he looked at the brunette next to him. "You already let them know yesterday right?"

May slowly nodded "Yeah….…I let them know yesterday" she said while turning her hand into a fist.

Ash grabbed a hold of May's hand, causing it to relax.

"Hey…you don't have to do this if it's to hard." Ash said in a comforting voice.

May shook her head in response "No,like I said I have to face this."

Ash nodded before the two(and pikachu) walked through the double doors of the building.

When entering the station they were greeted by the sight of police officers, people in hand cuffs. They walked to the main counter, were a man wearing sunglasses in a suit sat while….Playing a hand held game.

"Um excuse me" May said.

"What is it?" the man said still having his eyes glued to the device.

"My name is May, May Maple….Officer Jenny told me to meet her here"

The man looked up from his game and stared at the two trainers, or at least that's what it seemed like it since he was wearing sunglasses making it impossible to see his eyes.

"So…you're May?" the man asked.

"Uh….yeah"

The man then leaned forward in his chair to get a closer look at May "May Maple?"

May started to feel weirded out and Ash was getting irritated.

"Yes, she's May Maple you know the girl who had her parents killed!" Ash said, frustrated.

The man turned to Ash with a cold stare. "Excuse me but was I talking to you?"

"No, but I don't like the way you were talking to her!"

The man raised an eyebrow "The way I was talking to her? I was just asking a simple question"

"Well…I-I just-"

"Ash" May said, causing him to look at her. "please calm down" she said with a smile

Ash's face softened while he nodded.

May looked back at the man "Yes, I'm May Maple"

The blonde haired man nodded and picked up the phone on the counter and dialed a few numbers.

"Jenny, May Maple is here." He said to the person on the other end of the line.

Jenny's voice could only slightly be heard by the trainers before the man put the phone down.

"Alright Ms. Maple come with me," he said as he stood and walked out behind the counter.

Ash and May followed the man into another room in the station, where they found officer jenny standing in front of a giant glass window.

"Officer Jenny, here she is" the blonde man said, causing the blue haired police woman to turn and smile.

"Oh hello May."

May walked to the officer and shook her hand "Hello Officer Jenny thanks for this"

"No problem at all, but…are you sure you want to do this?" Jenny asked with a frown.

May felt her hand ball up again while her face shivered slightly while Ash just looked at her with sympathy.

She nodded slowly, causing Jenny to sigh "Alright then"

Jenny then when to the door next to giant window while May followed before feeling a tug at her wrist.

"Hey, do you want us to come with you?"Ash asked while he and pikachu stared at May with concerned eyes.

May shook her head "No, I'll be fine don't worry"

Ash and pikachu nodded simultaneously at the coordinator while she followed officer jenny through the door and it shut behind them.

May felt her body freeze as she saw the man sitting in a chair with his handcuffed wrists wresting on the table.

What scared her most was the fact the man looked far from being a murderer. He had dark brown hair and wore a pair of prescription glasses and he wore a smile that an innocent child would have.

Officer Jenny put a hand on May's shoulder "We'll be watching from the other side, don't let him get to you." Then shortly after she left the room and joined Ash, Pikachu and the man in sunglasses in staring through the one way glass.

May hesitantly sat in the chair across from the man. sweat was slowly building up in her face as she looked at the man on the other side of the table who was glancing at her with that same smile.

"Well, this is certainly awkward" the man spoke suddenly, causing May to feel a shiver down her spine. His voice was a calm with a slight accent that May couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I know this is probably…..less then comfortable for you but honestly I have nothing against you"

May slammed her fists on the table after hearing those words causing the man to scoot back slightly in his chair.

"Don't even try to get the best of me, don't you even dare" My said in a low but cold voice.

The man nodded

A silence came between the two, May looked at the fists she created on the table, her hands she hadn't slammed her fist so hard without her traditional gloves on, so her fist had turned a slight shade of red…red….What a fitting color.

"I just want to know…one thing" she said, still not taking her hands of her fists. "Why…why? what possible reason could you have to justify ruining my life…"

The man avoided eye contact with the brunette as he adjusted his glasses with his cuffed wrists. "Well….You see I…..Well, it's actually kinda embarrassing" he said with a nervous chuckle.

May gave the man a hard glare making him sit back for the second time.

"Ugh….Sorry" The man said is a very honest tone. He then looked at May with a serious face "You know you look a lot older on TV"

"What does my age have to do with this?" she said in suspicion.

"Well, actually everything" he quickly replied causing may's eyes to widen

"W-what?"

"You see I'm a huge fan of pokemon contests, I have even entered a few myself and I have grown quite….." A blush appeared on his face "…fond of you"

May's fists clenched. More red.

"You could say I'm you're biggest fan, I've bought every magazine you've been in, I have every one of you're contests from the past year on tape, I was even at one of you're contests once it was something I will never forget. I-"

*SMACK*

His glasses fell to the floor as the red hand print on the man's face slowly faded away.

"Just get on with it already!" she screamed

The man nodded in understanding and sighed "I eventually found out who your father was, so I thought that….if I beat him in a gym battle then I would impress you…and maybe we could get to know each other….but then I lost…I lost in just three moves…..All my training…..all the research I put in to learn about you…..was now pointless…I couldn't except that…..I had to do something about it…so I did it…..It was the only way I could like I actually succeeded in something….like I accomplished my goal…..But that doesn't matter anymore, now that I've actually met you I can see that you're far too young for me…..all my hard work for nothing"

May sat still in her seat processing all the information, having no idea how she should react…all she thought of was red. the red stains in her house and splattered on her family. The red on her shirt. the red on her bow. The red on her cloths. the red on her fists.

May slowly stood up from the chair and gave the man one last look, it was an unreadable look one that showed no anger, but no happiness either, just a blank and bleak expression from the girl in red.

She walked exited the room through the door were she saw Ash, Pikachu, Jenny, and the blonde man standing beside the window.

Ash walked towards her. "Hey…uh so how did it go for you?"

May looked at Ash his face was one of comfort and support, Pikachu had the same expression as well.

"_Then I would impress you"_

Those words echoes through her head….tears began flowing from her eyes, breaking the promise she made to herself.

"Hey" Ash said while putting a hand on her shoulder

"It's all my fault….." May said silently

Ash frowned "May…."

May threw her arms around Ash as cries began to come from her mouth.

"It was all my fault! I killed them!"

_Petalburg City, 8:37 AM_

May laid on the bed with her face buried in the pillow. After her sudden change of mood at the police station. Ash, Pikachu, and May headed to the local Pokemon center were she continued her tearing craze.

"May…" Ash said while he was sitting next to her on the bed and rubbed the back of her head. "don't you think you're taking this to hard? it's really not your fault."

"Pika pika" pikachu nodded in agreement.

May slowly turned to face the young trainer with tears pouring from her eyes, the sight gave Ash some major déjà vu.

"Not my fault? are you serious? Some crazy pervert battles my dad and killed my family because he lost! Please tell me Ash! How is this not My Fault!" She screamed at him before curling into a ball and continued to cry.

"Pika….'"

Ash looked down at her and his frown turned into a smile as he layer down next to her, not fazing her out of her state at all as if she was in her own little world filled with nothing but sadness and tragedy.

He scooted his body closer to hers and put a hand over her mouth while the other wrapped around her bringing an end to the girl's cries and causing her eyes to widen at the sudden embrace.

Ash held her close and chuckled slightly "You really cry a-lot, please just listen to for a second?"

May slowly nodded into the crook of his neck.

"Look it's not your fault….." He said simply.

May blinked a few "that's it? that's all you're going to say?" she said but Ash could barley make out her words due to his handover her mouth.

"It's not your fault" Ash said again.

May muttered through his hand again.

"It's not your fault that he was crazy" He said with his voice a little higher

May muttered again.

" it's not your fault that nobody called the cops".

more muttering.

"It's not your fault that he lost" he tightened the grip around the brunette

May started to cry into his hand

"It's not your fault that he's a terrible person" he repeated again, whispering into her ear.

Ash heard her sobbing and used the fingers of the hand on her mouth to wipe her cheeks.

"It's not you're fault that you're…..pretty" Ash said a little more awkwardly.

May closed her eyes and slowly nodded, while Ash took his hand off her mouth

Ash now had both arms around her.

The two sat their holding each other for a few minutes before drifting into sleep.

**Sorry from the long wait, usual excuse: ****Laziness**** thanks for sticking with this story guys!**


	18. Chapter 18: Gym Leader

_Petalburg City, 9:57 AM_

May was woken up by what sounded like a knock at the door. He eyes fluttered open slowly to find her face buried into the crook of Ash's neck.

Another knock was heard, which was fallowed by a voice.

"Hello? Is anybody in there?"

The voice sounded familiar to the brunette, but she didn't think much of it since she was busy trying to wake up Ash.

"hu?" the trainer asked as he sat up.

"There's someone at the door." May simply stated.

Ash raised an eyebrow "You didn't have to wake me up for that"

May ignored him and got up from the bed and opened the door, revealing the blonde haired suited man from the police station.

"Oh Hello Mister…"

"Daved" the man simply stated.

May raised an eyebrow "David? That's it? No last name?"

"First of all it's Dav-ED not Dave-ID, and yes I have no last name" he said while letting himself into the room/

"Wait, how can you not have a last name? I mean you're parents must have-"

"Please stop questioning me Miss Maple, I've come here simply as a guide"

"A guide?" Ash asked from the bed

"A guide for who?" May asked curiously.

Daved looked back at the open door "Come on in Mr. Stone"

Ash and May's eyes widened at the sound of that name while another man walked into the room , he wore a black and purple suit with a large red tie, but the thing that caught the two off guard was his iconic blue hair.

"Hello Ash, Hello May it's been a while" he said with a smile.

"S-Steven?" Ash said jumping a little back which shook the bed, which in turn awoke Pikachu.

"Pika?" the electric type said drowsily.

"Steven? What are you doing here?" May asked.

"The League sent me here" He said before turning to Daved "You can leave now, I can go on from here"

Daved simply nodded and walked out of the room.

"May I take a seat?" he asked motioning to the chair by the small coffee table.

"O-of course please do!" May said frantically while sitting back on the bed.

Steven brought the chair in front of May and sat.

"So as you might have heard I'm the new Hoenn League Champion"

"Yeah of course!" Ash exclaimed "I met someone in Kalos who was a huge fan of yours!"

"Oh really?" Steven asked curiously

"Yeah, his name wa-"

"Well, I sorta knew, but at the same time I didn't. I saw them talking about you on TV but I wasn't to sure who it was, it's been so long since we last saw you"

"Why yes of course"

"So why exactly did the league send you here?" Ash asked.

Steven's smile turned into a frown "The…incident that has just occurred has left the Petalburg gym without a gym leader and the league isn't very happy about that, we already have gotten complaints from trainers who can't get their last badge to enter the conference so…We've been thinking that with May being the next of kin and already being a pretty decent trainer that she could…inherit the gym"

May was left speechless while Ash and Pikachu just looked on from the other side of the bed.

"I-I don't know what to say….I mean I don't know-"

"You could say yes" Steven said.

Ash stood up from the bed and walked to Steven

"Hey, You shouldn't be telling her what she should say" he said with slight anger.

"Sorry" Steven said calmly "I was just making a suggestion, the Gym chain is very vital to the League, if we don't at least have eight gyms then the whole system could collapse"

May looked down at her lap and began to think.

"If you need time that's perfectly fine with me, but the league wants to know your answer ASAP. I hope you understand" Steven said

May silently responded "All right I'll let you know by the end of the day"

Steven smiled "Good, I'll be staying at the Hotel down the block"

The Champion walked up from the chair and made his way out of the room.

Ash, May and Pikachu stayed silent for a few seconds before May laid her back down on the bed with a sigh.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ash asked.

May stared at the ceiling "I'm not sure…"

Ash then heard a growl and took a few seconds to realize it was coming from his stomach.

He chuckled to himself and looked over at May and smiled.

"Hey, I'm surprised we made it this far into the day without breakfast"

May escaped her daze before her eyes widened and her body sat up.

"Oh, right" she smiled "Guess so much has been going on today I forgot"

Ash went over to May ran his hand through her hair "Let's go eat, you're going to need it to help you think"

The three made their way to the eating area of the center.

Ash and May were sitting across from each other at a table, while Pikachu sat in the table sucking on a bottle of ketchup.

"I mean what am I supposed to do? just give up my dream of being a coordinator to run the gym? How does the league expect me to do that?" May said in an irritated tone.

"Well maybe you could ask Stevan if they could find someone else to be gym leader, I mean I'm sure there are plenty of other trainers out there that would qualify" Ash suggested.

"Yeah….but I don't know it just wouldn't feel right you know? having some complete stranger take control of my dad's position, I remember How he always used to talk about how Max was going to be the future of the gym, he even used to tell me that before I started my journey."\

"I guess you got a point there" Ash said in defeat "So how's the Ramen?" he asked wanting to change the subject.

"It's the best!" she said happily before continuing to eat the noodles.

Ash looked at her and then at Pikachu before rubbing the electric type's head.

"Just like old times right?" Ash asked no one in particular.

"Pika!" his starter exclaimed.

Ash looked back at May who smiled "Yeah, like that time you showed me around the pokemon center in Odale Town"

"Oh yeah! wow, that was quite a long time ago" Ash said with nostalgia.

"Yeah, it was our first day at a town together. That was also the day you taught me how to catch a pokemon"

Ash chuckled "Oh yeah and I remember how you kept distracting me from asking people about the petal burg gym leader"

May blushed slightly and nervously laughed "Oh yeah…..hehe….."

"That reminds me, why didn't you want me to know the gym leader was you're dad?" Ash asked curiously.

"Oh, well I guess it was because I didn't want you to have to high expectations from me, you know being the daughter of the gym leader but that was kinda sill of me you were going to find out eventually"

"Yeah that was kinda dumb of you"

May glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Oww" He wined.

"Can we ever have a conversation without you acting like a Drew?" she asked

Ash raised an eyebrow "Like a Drew?"

May blushed in embaresment "Oh whoops, I meant to say jerk"

Ash put his hands behind his head "I thought you and Drew were good when you left for Jhoto"

May sighed "We were, but when I started competing in Sinnoh, he kinda went back to his old ways"

"Why would he do that?" Ash asked.

"Something about making me a stronger person, which I will admit did kinda work. What was really weird was I that after beating him in the Hoenn Grand Festival I though he would lay one on me, but instead he gave me a bike which really-" She then paused.

"Really what? you alright May?" Ash asked

"Ugh!" She growled while crossing her arms on the table and setting her head over them.

"What? what is it?"

May lifted her head back up "I kinda forgot the bike Drew gave me at you're house"

"That's it? that's no big deal, I'm sure my mom will hold onto it for you"

May's face began to calm "Yeah I guess youre right"

The two sat to eat there breakfast for a few minutes before Ash suggested that they go shopping, which caught May by surprise knowing that Ash wasn't really to cray about the concept.

Ash and May were now on their way to the Petalburg mall, and while on their walk Ash grabbed a hold of May's hands.

"Hey, since when was Ash Ketchum the type to hold hands?" She asked curiously.

Ash scratched the back of his head with his free hand nervously "Well This is what boyfriend and girlfriends do right? I mean if you don't want me to then-"

"No!" she said gripping his hand back "It's fine, it's just I, I would think that I would have to make you do stuff like that"

"You really thought I was going to be a lousy boyfriend didn't you?"

"No! no!" She said while waving her hand franticly "I'm just surprised that's all"

Ash gave a small chuckle at May's response as the two headed towards the mall.

_Petalburg City, 12:09 AM_

Ash and Pikachu were currently waiting for May outside the mall for May, who was using the bathroom. They had windowed shoed for quite a while, but Ash surprisingly didn't complain at all, but Pikachu sure did.

"Pika pika….Pikapi" the electric type said while lying on the floor.

"I know bud, but we gotta stay strong" Ash said while kneeling by his best friend "Stay strong for May, we need to keep her happy right?"

Pikachu sighed and got up from the floor and back onto Ash's shoulder.

"Wait a minute…." Ash said suspiciously "You have been on my shoulder this whole time! how can you be tired?"

"Alright, let's head out" May said as she exited the building.

"Right" Ash saluted

"Pika!" Pikachu did the same.

The three(or two since Pikachu doesn't walk) roamed through the city and eventually found a bench in the local park were they comfortably sat.

May yawned "Today has been a long day…"

"Yeah…." Ash said in deep thought.

"is something wrong?" May asked.

Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and sat next to him on the bench.

Ash looked at her with a serious face. "May…" he said while gripping her hand "You know that I would do anything to make you happy right?"

She blushed and slowly nodded.

"I may not be the most….Romantic guy, as a matter of fact I still don't have a complete understanding about…my liking of you, but I know how much being a coordinator means to you, and you sure have been getting closer to your dream then I have been to mine….So.."

"Ash…what are you?"

Ash's gaze became more intense

"I'll be the Petalburg Gym Leader…."

**HEEEEEY! Again I've been lazy and also if I'm going to be honest I've been unsure about what to do next for this story, originally I had planned another 12 chapter after they get to Petalburg, but I have no idea how…so good chance is this story is going to end soon, I'm even thinking of making the next chapter the last, so don't be surprised if that happens. Thanks for reading guys and gals! ****See**** you next chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19: Ramen

_Petalburg City, 12:10 AM_

May blinked twice before asking "What?"

"I'll be the gym leader," Ash repeated before blinking a few times himself "Unless…..you want to do it, I mean I would completely understand if you do, but if you really want to go out and see the weld some more…..I'll be happy to take over the gym for you"

May smiled at him and squeezed his hand "Ash…..that's real sweet of you….but I could never let you do that…"

"Oh…." Ash said in defeat "Alright….like I said I under-"

"We'll do it together" May said while bringing a hand to his cheek. "Sound good?"

Ash stared at her for a few seconds before nodding "Yeah sounds good"

"Good," She said before pecking him on the cheek and leaning on his shoulder "But let's not tell Stevan just yet…"

Ash raised an eye brow "Why not? he did say ASAP"

"It's not like he has to know…." May whispered into his ear while gripping his arm. Making his spine shiver slightly

"Ugh…Well ok then….What are we gonna do?"

May removed herself from her boyfriend and put a hand on her chin "Hmmm what can we do?"

Ash sweat dropped as she thought of something to do.

May's eyes widened and she turned to Ash with one of the biggest smiles she has ever had.

"So?"

_Petalburg City, 12:15 AM_

"Hey watch were you're going kid!"

"Sorry!" Ash….Attempted to say as he was pulled through the crowd of people.

Ash looked at the brunette dragging him with pleading eyes "May! Could we please slow down!"

"Quit winning we're almost their!" she said with confidence without out even looking back at him.

after being dragged for a few more seconds with Pikachu hanging on his shoulder for dear life May finally came to a halt in front of a small building

Ash sighed in relief "Finally"

He looked at her. He noticed that her grip on his hand had tightened while her gaze was at the building.

"Hey you alright?"

He followed her eyes to the building and frowned at the sight.

The building was dead. The glass windows were filled with dust and the handle of the door was so rusted that its gold color was non existent and the label "Ralph's Ramen" was faded to the point of almost vein non existent.

Ash looked back at her with sympathetic eyes "So this is the place?" 

May moved her eyes from the building to the floor as she nodded slowly in response While her mind recalled the time were the words shinned brightly

_Petalburg City, 10 Years ago, 12:35 am_

"Mommy were we going?" the little girl sitting on Norman's shoulders asked curiously

"We're going to a very special place sweetie, its were me and your daddy first met" Caroline explained

your

"But what is it?"

"It's a restaurant kido, and something tells me you're gonna love it" Norman said.

"Yay! Food!" May said happily.

Norman and Caroline chuckled their daughter sure loved food.

After walking for a little while they finally stopped in front of their destination.

"And here we are" Caroline said "Ralph's Ramen" 

May gazed at the building with awe as her small nose smelled the sent of food.

_Petalburg City, Now _

May was taken out of her memory when Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

She looked back at him with a sad smile "Nothing, this is just where my parents used to take me when I was little, haven't been here since I started my journey so I wanted to try it out again, but well…you see"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and onto May's were he licked her cheek making her smile.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ash asked

"Well.I guess we can look around, see if we can find palace to eat, besides I already had Ramen this morning"

He replied with a nod before leading her to the opposite direction of the building.

_Petalburg City, 1:25 AM_

Stevan's attention was put to the cell phone ringing in his pocket\

"Hello?" he asked the person on the other end.

"Stevan, time is running out we need an answer now"

"Look she told me that she would give me an answer by the end of the day just give me more time" the Champion responded

"Fine, but if we don't get an answer by tonight then we're going to have to take matters into our own hands"

"Sir….…Is that really necessary?"

"We have a very strut system Stevan, we need a gym leader in Petalburg ASAP or the whole system could say bye"

Stevan sighed "Alright I'm sure I'll have an answer by tonight"

"You better, There hasn't been a situation like this sense the Indigo League's situation with Viridian and they got lucky"

"Understood, I'll call you tonight " He said before hanging up, and looking out of the hotel room balcony "Come on May, This League needs you"

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Ash, May and Pikachu were exiting a restaurant with filled bellies.

"erh…..I think I got some of it stuck in my teeth" Ash complained as he picked his teeth with his fingers.

"Hey! don't do that, especially around girls!" She lectured wafter grabbing his hand aways from his mouth

"Whatever you say Mom" Ash said in slight annoyance. "So where to now?"

May pub bed her chin in thought "Hmm…well I can't really think of anything, I guess we can just meat up with Stevan" 

"Yeah…are you really sure about this May? I mean I'm sure I'll be able to handle the gym on my own…"

May smiled and grabbed hooked onto his arm "Don't be ridiculous, like I said this is MY father's gym I gotta have some involvement"

"But….what about your dream?"

May sighed "Yeah….That Well…contests are always going to be around right?"

"Right…," he said unsurely.

Stevan was sitting patiently by the coffee table staring at the door with anticipation.

"Hmm maybe I should go out and look for them…."

His comment was followed by a sudden knock at the door.

He raised an eyebrow "Could it be?" He stood and walked towards the door, and looked through the peep hole.

"Speak of the devil" he said and immediately opened the door to reveal the very brunette he was waiting for along with the raven haired trainer.

"Hello there May, Ash"

"Hey Steve" they both said simultaneously.

"Come on in" He stepped out of the way to let them in.

The two entered the room "So I take it that you made a decision?" Steven asked.

May turned to him with smile. "yes I have Steven, and I'm happy to say yes"

"That's great! I will let the league know right no!" Steven wain in excitement as he pulled out his phone.

"On one condition…"

Steven looked up from the phone and suspiciously raised an eyebrow "And what would that be?"

May grabbed onto Ash's hand "Ash has to be Gym Leader too!"

Steven's eyes widened "W-what?"

"There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

"Well, there shouldn't be, Tate and Liza are both the Mossdeep Gym leader" Steven replied.

"And back in Unova, my friend Cilan along with his two brothers were in charge of the Striaton gym" Ash commented

"I think it's a great idea, I might need to do some talking with the league and Ash, you're going to have to sign a few papers since you are not a Hoenn citizen"

Ash nodded in understanding.

"So let's get started" 

_3 weeks later, Petalburg City, 8:42 am_

"Hmmm…." Ash said in irritation while rubbing his chin."May are you almost ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec"

Ash sighed and looked at the mirror and saw small little black stubbles on his chin and above his lips. He looked at his starter who was standing on the sink. "Guess I need to learn how to use a razor"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said with a slight sweat drop.

"Well" he picked up his hat and placed it over his raven hair "Lets go bud"

"Pikachu!" the electric type jumped onto his trainer's shoulder.

They entered the Bedroom, were May was putting on her bow, but was interrupted by the feeling of Ash's hand grabbing hers and dragging her out of the room.

"Hey I wasn't done yet!" the brunette complained.

"Were we're going you don't need to look all proper" Ash said with a smirk.

"But it'd our first day! I have look my best on my first day as gym leader!" she said as they walked outside the Maple home through the back door.

Ash frowned "Why? Trying to impress someone?" 

May's face softened "No, of course not! It's just that…ah…I'm sorry" 

Ash smiled causing her to scowl. "You big jerk!" she let go of his hand smacked him "I thought I hurt you!"

"Sorry, bad habit" his voice said light but genuinely.

"You seriously need to work on that if we're gonna keep doing this…" she said crossing her arms.

"Well Hopefully this will get you to forgive me…" Ash said when the reached the gym.

May raised an eyebrow "What?" 

Ash opened the door to the gym and May gasped in surprise.

"W-what?"

the gym's lights were all off, while the windows were covered by sheets leaving the only source of light being the blue christmas light hung through the criers of the gym and the candle of the two person table in the center of the battlefield.

"Ash….did you? but how did?" She said in bewilderment.

Ash just smiled and grabbed and grabbed her hand again and led her slowly to the table.

They took their sets across from each other. while Pikachu sat underneath the table to give the two privacy….sort of.

"Surprised?" Ash asked.

"You can say that…..How did you do this?" 

"Well….I called up Serena last week, and she was happy to help she gave me the lights , the sheets I just found in the garage, the table is from the dinning room. I was able to get all the stuff ready while you were sleeping."

May smiled "So that's why you wanted to go through the back"

Ash nodded "Yup…..I just wanted to do something a little special since these past few weeks have been pretty tiring with all the paperwork and stuff"

May then noticed the bowl in front of her her and froze and the smell it had, she looked down to see that it was a very familiar Ramen…

"No it can't be…" she whispered in disbelief. She grabbed chap sticks and slowly grabbed a few noodles and ate some only for her taste buds to prove her right.

"This is…..this is…" 

"Ralph's Ramen" Ash finished for her sentence.

"Ash! how did you…."

"I did some digging and I was able to track down a former employee, It took me a while to get him to cough up the recipe but I managed"

"Wait….so you cooked this?"

Ash nervously scratched his head "Well…yeah, I was actually kind afraid I wouldn't get it right"

"It's perfect! I can't believe you did this for me!" She said before suddenly standing up, reaching across the table and wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder "You're so sweet….you treat me a lot better then I deserve…thank you."

Ash wrapped his arms awkwardly around her figure and chuckled "Well….anything for my girl"

May blushed "Wow…."

"What?"

May let go of Ash and went back to her seat "Nothing….it's just that it's a little weird hearing you call me that…." 

"Oh…..well sorry"

"No no! Don't be, it just need some getting used to…but really Ash…you're something else. You mean so much to me…I can't even imagine were I would be if you hadn't helped me out….."

"Well, my mom was the one who let you stay…" 

"No, I'm not just talking about that Ash, I'm talking about when we first met, traveling with you was the best thing that could ever happen to me….I never really got to thank you for that. I'm sorry I never realized thus back then…"

"You taught me a lot too May…When we traveled together, I watched you grow…..it was something I never got to see before….and even though I probably wasn't feeling…..the same thing I am now, You still helped me a lot in getting my mind off Misty….Thank you"

the two smiled and stared at each other for a few seconds until they heard…

"Pika!"

they turned to the floor to see Pikachu pointing at a fallen bowl with noodles and soup spread out in a little puddle.

the two looked back at each other before laughing. They spent almost the entire day in the gym just being together, they didn't even care to go back in the house to make some more ramen, but they didn't need it, their company satisfied their hunger enough.

END

**And there it is! The story is now over, sorry for the long wait, but I just got back into school so that's been taking a lot of my time. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. See you in my next Fic, Ultratron out **


End file.
